Return of the Dragons
by Rock Drake the Destroyer
Summary: Having been entered into the TriWizard Tournament and abandoned by his friends, Harry is about to find new family, with strange connections and large companions. The Ancient Dragons have returned, and nothing will be the same again. Warning there are OCs.
1. Chapter 1

All D&D dragons mentioned are their 5th edition version. I don't own anything.

 **Return of the Dragons**

A Harry Potter/Highschool DxD and partial Dungeons and Dragons crossover

Chapter 1

Kuoh, Japan; specifically, Kuoh Academy, 6:30 am, staff room

"Alright, then. Is everyone present?" The principal of Kuoh Academy asked, glancing around the meeting room. The president of the Student Council, Sona Sitri in her alias Souna Shitori and her vice-president Tsubaki Shinra were there to represent the Student body. Continuing to survey the assembled faculty, he could not find one of the new teachers.

"Where is Fay-san? Or Stephen-san?" At this question murmurs began amongst the rest of the staff. Fay-san, or as the teacher in question preferred Morgan-san, was usually the first one to arrive at a staff meeting excluding the principal and the Student Council. And where she was, Stephen was never too far way, although he wasn't technically a staff member or student of the Academy.

Tsubaki groaned quietly to herself. Only Sona, who like Tsubaki was a Devil, with Devil's hearing caught it, and rolled her eyes. While Stephen had many good qualities, such as being able to silence a classroom with a soft growl and a glare, helping struggling students with English with painstaking care, as well as being able to put the fear of Lucifer into the three second year boys known on campus as the Perverted Trio singlehandedly; he generally didn't listen to Sona or any of the Student Council members, or show the traditional respect for those who were on the Council. However, no one was willing to try and enforce the respect.

First of all, though he was a teenager, in the same year as Sona and bright crimson headed Rias Gremory, he occasionally helped with some special team that could call up at any moment. Second, as a European, he was tall and rather solidly built, compared to the more numerous Japanese students. Finally, he had some type of aura that was faint, but hinted at a great power restrained. This of course ran through Sona's mind in thirty seconds. At the principal's question, a soft, musical laugh was heard from one side of the staff room. Everyone looked in that direction. Sitting in the shadows partially obscured was Morgan Fay.

"Ah, Fay-san. Good, you're here. Let's get on with the meeting, shall we?" The meeting continued with reports of general student progress, upcoming national tests, the usual complaints from multiple teachers and the Student Council about the Perverted Trio and so on. Eventually the 7:00 bell rang and so the students would be getting to homeroom. The staff left and hurried off to their respective classrooms.

As Morgan left and Sona and Tsubaki followed, they met up with Stephen. He looked very similar to his mother in build as well as height, both being around six foot. Their eyes and hair differed however. Morgan's eyes were a bright green and her hair was black and left straight and long. Stephen on the other hand had gleaming platinum eyes and his short, straight hair was a very dirty blonde that was often tousled. He also tended to wear a jacket over any shirt which had four crests on it.

The first at the twelve o'clock position was a green-eyed raven clutching a scabbard in its claws. The second at the three o'clock position was a western dragon's head in profile that was white in color on a blue background. The third as at the bottom, a black western dragon towering over three volcanos. The final one was like a spoked wheel of five dragon heads, red, blue, black, green, and white. No one in the entire school had been able to figure out any of them but the first. That was the symbol of the house of Morgan le Fay, the enchantress, who still lived somewhere on earth.

"Even my sister's and Sirzechs Lucifer's vast information networks haven't been able to figure out those other three crests," Sona muttered softly as they approached their classroom and went inside to their seats. This was going to be a long class as the first years had a national test to prepare for so everyone would be getting out at two o'clock and were blocked into their first class for the entire time; a recommendation from Morgan.

Sona and Tsubaki arrived at their English class. Rias immediately started talking to Sona, while Morgan and Stephen were discussing something outside. "So, anything at the meeting Sona?" "No, Rias, however Stephen wasn't in there this time so I think he's going to do something against the rules again and will disrespect my authority as Student Council president." Rias' best friend Akeno Himejima spoke up, "Uff uff uff uff uff. Sounds like someone's being a bad boy."

Just then Stephen walked in, silencing the class with a look and moving over to his work desk by one of the windows and pulled out a file from his briefcase and began working on it. Morgan walked in after him. "Good morning, class," she said in fluent Japanese, and the class stood up, "Good morning, sensei." "Be seated," remarked the English teacher, she then switched over to English, "Please take out your copies of _**Dragons of a Fallen Sun**_ , and we'll continue with chapter five. Any volunteers to read first?"

Multiple students raised their hands as this trilogy was one that every English class that Miss Fay taught was reading and so far, they were enjoying it even though every two chapters so far had been analyzed.

"Hmm," Morgan said, tapping her chin with a nail, "Ah, Ms. Himejima, I do believe that you said that you would read first this time."

The black-haired Yamato Nadeshiko quickly acquiesced, "Hai, sensei Fay. Chapter 5 The Holy Fire. In the old days, the glory days, before the War of the Lance, the road that led from Neraka to the port city of Sanction had been well maintained, for that road was the only route through the mountains known as the Lords of Doom. The road…" Akeno continued to read, the rest of the class following along quietly, Stephen sitting at his desk working quietly on his own papers.

Papers related to matters kept top secret from the supernatural world; yes, both Stephen and Morgan knew that several of the students of Kuoh Academy were Devils, and aware of the Three Factions as a whole, however, did not generally interfere with them until now. For Morgan Fay was in actuality Morgan _le_ Fay, the enchantress, and Stephen had other ancestry that if revealed would very likely cause great turmoil and have many Devils trying to recruit him into their Peerages.

He snorted softly to himself at that. " _My ancestors would kill me if I became a slave to a Devil. We do not do subservience,"_ He thought. Stephen Ancalagon Paladine le Fay, for that was his full name, scratched away at his paperwork, quickly finishing it and then listened to the reading.

His mother's voice was heard, speaking, "Alright, Ms. Himejima, well done. Ms. Gremory, please continue where your classmate left off." "Of course, sensei. The mammoths were gone, died out. The men were gone too. Most of them now old. Some of them now dead. All of them now forgotten. The road was empty, deserted. Only the wind's whistling breath blew…." Stephen leaned back in his chair lost in thought as the class continued on for the next hour and then took a small break. Morgan cleared her throat to gain Stephen's attention. He looked up. The class had paused and were stretching their legs.

Morgan gestured to her office quietly whispering, "Please get out the snacks and drinks from my office, Stephen." Morgan was the one of the few teachers to not have to move classrooms and had an office, mainly due to the fact that she offered training for university level courses.

Stephen stood up and retrieved the requested items. Cookies of all kinds were set out on the large folding table that the classroom had, and lemonade and fruit punch were the drinks served. None of the students saw the food being set out so Stephen let out a piercing whistle catching them off guard and causing Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, and Akeno to wince in pain due to their close proximity and Devil hearing. The Devils turned and started to glare at him, then saw the food. They glanced at Morgan, who nodded.

"Arigatogozaimas, sensei!" Chorused the four and headed over to the table as the rest of the class followed. After a quick ten-minute break, with many expressions of gratitude the Third-Year students returned to their seats. However, Stephen returned to the office and Morgan announced to the class, "Students, please pick up your desks quietly and move them to the back of the classroom. We're going to make this a little more comfortable and fun." She then repeated this in Japanese. Confused, they obeyed. Stephen then started gently tossing out to one of the two boys in the class beanbag chairs which were then arranged in a circle, the last two of which were fancier than the rest which Rias and Sona tried to quickly claim, but Stephen shook his head, "No, Ms. Gremory, Ms. Shitori, those are for myself and sensei Fay."

Rias tried using her blue-green eyes to get her way, but not having much interaction with Stephen outside of his normal helpful self, she miscalculated. The platinum eyed teen held his gaze steady, looking her dead in the eye and suddenly Rias felt herself growing afraid. Luckily, Miss Fay stepped in before anything happened, "Young lady, you heard TA Stephen speak. Go sit by Ms. Himejima, now." This last was spoken sternly, immediately reminding the class that although Morgan Fay was a new teacher, there was a reason that she was respected by the entire student body more than any other. Rias pouted, but followed Morgan's directive as in the background, both Akeno and to her indignity _Sona_ laughed quietly. She had just encountered what many had dubbed the Iron Wall.

Stephen sat down after Rias gracefully sat down next to her best friend, letting her great irritation only show through a slight eye twitch, which at a nudge from Sona, stops. In the past hour they had gotten through to chapter seven which is where they pick up reading.

Stephen listened quietly, lost in his thoughts, memories of the tales that his great-grandfather and great-great aunt had told him when he was younger. Tales of paladins, rangers, barbarians, and wizards. Of humans, elves, dwarves, dragonborn, and the great dragons, the Chromatics and Metallics.

These tales of Great Battles and of their feuds which had lasted until a great cataclysm shook the different Planes and changed everything. Gods fell and thousands died, humanoid and dragon alike. Due to the belief system of the Chromatic and Metallic dragons, their numbers collapsed for they would not help each other. Eventually, the cataclysm ended and civilization repaired itself. In time, the feud between the gods Bahamut and Tiamat was ended by the siblings, according to his great-grandfather, due to the actions of a more powerful being.

According to his grandfather, the old High God, knowing that his time had come, sent his first creation to end the feud.

The Great Dragon Ancalagon the Black, who was very different to the Black Chromatics that were known. Larger than three volcanos, and with a body more like Bahamut, according to his grandfather, he was the most powerful dragon ever.

Ancalagon thrashed the two siblings in view of many of the Chromatic and Metallic dragons who spread the word of the ending of the feud. Of the old gods, only Tiamat and Bahamut were left, all others had been destroyed when the Planes were shattered. At the ending of this feud, the old system of alignments was shattered and Ancalagon set all dragons to sleep for the new worlds to be made.

And everything was cast into blackness, so said his aunt. Until God of the Bible set things in motion again.

New dragons were born from masses of energy, however, through an encounter with Ancalagon who had awoken, God of the Bible supposedly agreed to place in every dragon the ancestral recognition of the Chromatic and Metallic dragons who were their elders for when they woke again.

His aunt said that, "The Chromatics woke first, only by fractions of a second, and in ones and twos, so man when he encountered any of the old dragons, thought that they were rare and when they vanished in the magical collapse during the war between the Biblical powers, man both magical and nonmagical believed that they had gone extinct." All this had been told to him as a young child as merely bedtime stories from two of his only living relatives as his father was dead, and his uncle, King Arthur had not returned much to his mother's grief.

He smirked to himself, _"When I was that young, I could never have imagined that my mother was Morgan le Fay and that those old stories grandfather told-."_ Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he was jolted out of his thoughts. Stephen looked around wildly. "My, my, it seems like someone's been having deep thoughts. Care to share?" A soft teasing voice asked.

He looked up, Akeno was standing next to him holding his lunch bag. The clock read eleven on the dot, so three hours had passed. He took his bag with a "Thank you," and began eating his sandwich. Morgan's voice was heard next to him as the class had broken up to eat lunch and were discussing the reading so far, "That would not be a good idea, Akeno," she said; Morgan tended to call students by their given name after school hours and during lunch if they were Third Years as they were almost adults.

"Ofttimes when Stephen is deep in thought he is planning mischief. Or something dangerous." Akeno sat down with a demure smile as Miss Fay said this. Stephen quickly finished his lunch and simply shot back, "June 20th."

Morgan glared at him as her voice grew tight, frowning, saying, "We agreed to not speak of that ever again."

Akeno sensing that things were going to lead to a quick argument asked, "Stephen, can you describe what a blue dragon looks like in this book, please?"

The boy smiled as the rest of the class quickly took their seats. He reached over for his backpack and withdrew a book from it and opened it.

Glancing at the table of contents, he flipped through to the correct page and began reading, "Blue dragons were orderly creatures and are unusual for chromatics in that they keep fairly well-ordered, hierarchical societies. They were more likely to be mocking and manipulative than outrightly cruel or murderous to 'lesser' creatures, aided greatly by their natural talents for hallucination. They were infamous for tricking desert travelers into drinking sand or going miles out of their way to avoid nonexistent dust basins. Their breath weapon was a line of lightning or a large electrical discharge. They were physically distinguished by the single large horns protruding from their heads and also by their ears, which were rather large and frilled. The tail is thick and bumpy, like that of a crocodile. The wings are more pronounced than most other species'. They smelled like electricity or sand."

Here he stopped and turned the book around to show the picture of the dragon. "My, I would not like to meet that in a dark alley," someone said.

"Are all dragons in these books intelligent?" Rias asked. "Highly," Stephen said, "They have their own language, writing system, and can cast spells." Sona muttered, though the entire class could hear her, "Meddle not in the affairs of dragons…" Morgan laughed, "Exactly young lady."

Everyone leaned over as Stephen flicked through the book in question so they all could visualize the dragons mentioned so far. Just then a knock on the door was heard.

Morgan got up, and she walked to the door, her high heels clicking as she went. She opened the door; the principal was standing there. She stepped outside and the two fell into a hushed discussion. Eventually she returned. "Students, grab your things. We're leaving the school to continued class elsewhere. An earthquake has occurred miles away from here out at sea and for your safety all students will convene at my residence and stay there for the rest of the week. Your parents have been informed. Please stay calm and exit in an orderly fashion. Stephen? Ah, good you're packed already."

The teen said to his mother, "I had a feeling something was going to happen today so I called Grandfather. His bodyguards have brought enough buses to get the students out of here. They're waiting."

They rushed out the door as he was saying this, the students following. He pulled out his radio as he ran and barked into it as he was hooked up to the intercom system, **"Attention, all students and Faculty will head to the front of the school and get onto one of the buses waiting. Please move with a purpose as there may be a tsunami heading this way."** Soon enough they exited the school and climbed onto a bus.

Five minutes later, the first shockwave hit. It was brief and nothing was damaged, but everyone got on faster.

In under a minute, the principal radioed that all students were out and on board. The rest of the city was beginning to evacuate just in case. But by that time the bus convoy was already out of Kuoh and headed up into the mountains behind the city.

After half an hour of driving, they reached Morgan's residence. This was a sprawling mansion, larger than Kuoh Academy, more on the size of a palace. The buses pulled up the drive and stopped, letting the students out at the front entrance. The principal spoke to Morgan as the students were allowed the call their parents to let them know that they were safe.

Soon enough the classes separated and the teachers took them to the rooms that Morgan had designated for them to use after they were handed charts of the dorm on the property and who was sleeping in what room, the Perverted Trio being placed well away from the girls' dorms and next to a teacher's bedroom and some of the students, the Student Council and the Occult Research Club in the mansion itself. Stephen wanted to keep an eye on the Devils.

Most of these classrooms were on the lowest floor, underground as they were some of the biggest ones.

However, with the number of students, the Third Years were placed up on the second floor. Morgan's class in particular were in her library where they continued their class in a back hidden corner deep within the shelves.

They continued reading, having reached well into chapter ten in the three hours when Stephen was deep in thought.

He disappeared off into the shelves with an explanation of, "Research for Grandfather." Morgan laughed, knowing that he was off to get some obscure tome that he had found over the weekend.

Fifteen minutes later he returned with a large leather-bound book covered in jagged writing. He sat down and they continued read switching every few paragraphs, with Morgan occasionally stopping and asking them, "Why do you think Mina ordered that attack, Ms. Shinra? Or Why do you believe Gerard acted the way he did?" Another was, "tell me your opinion on the last chapter and what took place." Or gentle corrections to pronunciation and grammar structure.

Soon enough, it was two o'clock and the students were dismissed for the day with clear instructions to stay out of the kitchens as well as certain areas of the grounds. Stephen shut his book and began to leave speaking to his mother about different things. Rias and Akeno were not far behind them as they were extremely curious about their mysterious English teacher and her rather direct son. Unfortunately for them, Morgan knew they were following.

"Girls," she chided, "If you want to listen, please walk with us." They blushed, knowing that they were caught and joined the two.

"So where are you heading Stephen," Rias asked politely as he passed the entrance to the library and they headed into another section. "Game room," he replied. Morgan smiled, knowing he was headed for one of the hidden passageways in the mansion. Akeno was looking around as they walked and smirked as they were passing through a place that was a dream for Rias.

Shelves of manga and anime and she was missing it. Eventually they reached a blank wall and Stephen pulled a book on a nearby shelf. They heard the grinding of stone on stone as a section of the wall pulled to the side to reveal a set of stairs leading upwards lit with glowing crystals. The four stepped in and the wall slid shut behind them. Stephen began walking up the stairs when Rias asked, "What are these crystals? I've never seen anything like them."

Morgan replied as she ushered them on, "They are sunstones, a rare kind of sunstone now, these are probably the last. Stephen's grandfather gave them to him many years ago. All of his ancestors like sending him rare artifacts and things that they find." Here she laughed, "In fact, many of the rarer books in the library are ones that they sent him." "Like what, sensei?" Akeno asked. "Oh, different things, lost languages, different religions, texts on different mythical creatures or plants, things like that."

Up ahead they heard grinding of stone on stone again and light flooded the hall that they were in. Stepping through, they entered the game room. Scattered about there was a pool table, foosball, poker, air hockey and even a video game console. However, taking center place was a large circular walnut table with chairs around it.

"Take a seat wherever you like girls." Rias then heard a door open and Koneko and Kiba entered. "Kiba, Koneko, what are you doing here?" Koneko answered in her usual monotone voice, "Were told to come here, buchou. At least we are away from the perverts." Everyone sat down around the table, with Akeno flanking Rias and Koneko and Kiba out front. The tension was high as Morgan and then Stephen sat down and a silent battle of wills commenced, one that Rias lost.

"You all are here because I have some questions, young lady," Morgan began, "Questions about the supernatural. As in do you believe it exists?" This put the O.R.C. on edge though they didn't show it. Rias answered her, "What question is that? She asked, trying to maintain the illusion of being a normal human student, "Of course it doesn't exist."

"Cut the act Rias!" Stephen barked sharply, "We know what you are. What all of you are. I had you pegged the first day of school. You're Devils, all of you." The rest of Rias' Peerage started to sweat under the intense stares of Morgan and Stephen. "R-Rias," Akeno stuttered, trying to get her King to drop the illusion. Rias glanced at her Queen and sighed. Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! From the backs of the four bat wings appeared. "Fine," Rias said, "We are Devils. Now how do you know about us."

"I know a bit more than that," Morgan said. "Akeno there is part Fallen Angel and Koneko there is a Nekoshou. And you aren't really in a position to be demanding answers."

"How do you know that?" asked Akeno calmly, though her purple eyes betrayed her emotions. Stephen laughed, "I'm surprised that none of you figured it out. Not Even Sona." "Figured what out?" Kiba asked, speaking for the first time. "Who we are."

"Huh?" commented Rias.

"Given the crest on my jacket and the more obvious clue of my mother's first and last name as well as an almost magical awareness for what you students are going to do…." Stephen trailed off as realization dawned on Rias' face. "You're…" she started, pointing at Morgan.

"Morgan le Fay? Yes," the teacher said, smiling. The tension dropped considerably now and the conversation became friendlier and the Devils put away their wings. "I assure you, Rias, that no harm will come to you or yours and that no one else in the student population or faculty knows." Rias smiled now, "Thank you sensei. It is a relief to know that our secret is kept safe."

"Yes," Stephen drawled, "The boys are too busy chasing skirts and the girls are too busy being chased or beating the chasers up in the case of a certain trio." At this last he spat to the side in disgust. "Those three are nothing but trouble and two are on a fast track to prison if someone doesn't give them a good kick in the ass."

This language shocked the O.R.C. as Stephen never spoke with foul language or spat. Koneko was so shocked that she lost control of her form and her ears and tail popped out. Stephen, when he saw this stared for a few minutes and then said softly, "Shirone? Fuzzball?" Koneko froze for a second and then hid her ears and tail. "Black Cat said you were dead."

Everyone present knew who Black Cat was. The SS level Stray Devil Nekoshou Kuroka. "You know where she is?!" Rias demanded, "We have to hunt her down! She's insane and a threat as well as a criminal."

"No," Morgan said. "What?!" "She's not a Stray anymore, or insane and she's not entirely innocent, by Japanese and international law, she had a very valid defense for what she did. You'll not find her," Stephen said. "Besides, she is well protected and-." There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Morgan called. A servant rushed in and handed Stephen a letter which he quickly read, growing still, and then fury flashed in his eyes as he shot up like a bullet from a gun. "Are they on their way?" he asked. "Yes sir," the servant said. Stephen dismissed the servant back to his duties and everyone else stood up. He rushed out the door, everyone else following close behind.

Stephen took the stairs two at a time heading down to the ground floor, moving at a speed that to most Devils would seem as though he contained a Knight Evil Piece. But it was his fury that caused his quickness. "Out of my way, perverts!" He shouted as he barreled past the Perverted Trio and then leaping over the bannister, his duster flaring out behind him. As he landed, for a brief moment on his hip a Marlin BFR appeared as well as a broadsword, which then vanished. Morgan reached the ground floor at around the same time with the O.R.C. looking somewhat winded. Rias asked, "Who are they that he is referring to?" "His Grandfather and Great aunt," Morgan replied, "As well as some friends of his."

"Rias! What's going on?!" Sona shouted as Stephen slammed past her. "I have no idea!" At this point most of the student body was following as they reached the back doors that led outside. Stephen threw these open with a loud bang and as the students followed the two most popular clubs outside, Rias and the rest stopped dead as Stephen slid to a halt in front of two adults.

The first was an extremely well endowed blue haired woman, who was wearing a rather nice woman's business suit, but due to her large breast size, the top few buttons were undone causing the Perverted Trio to collapse with large nosebleeds. Her eyes were completely black but obviously allowed her to see as her head snapped in Stephen's direction.

This was his Great-great aunt Tia. The man standing next to her with whom she had previously been in deep conversation with was also different.

He was tall, seemed to be rather young for a grandfather, with platinum colored hair and blue eyes of which appeared to change shade and brightness. He was dressed in a suit as well, one that matched his hair to the shade. This was his Great-grandfather.

A group of teens and young adults approached as well. The first was a young Aristocrat class woman who with her long braided black hair and violet eyes, was absolutely stunning, with a bow across her back. The next was a shorter, and petite girl, wearing robes of some sort with a dragon's head on it with white hair in a bob cut. The third was a tall man, short black hair, brown eyed and wearing plate armor for some strange reason. The fourth and fifth were similarly odd. Twins boys, they were short and stout, well-muscled, wearing leather armor with ruddy hair and beards beginning. One held a double headed axe and the other was spinning a dagger in his left hand and putting away a flute with his right. The final member of this motley group was best described as a shirtless walking mountain of muscle. Standing at around eight feet, with a massive Warhammer on his back, his skin covered with black tribal tattoos, this man was a goliath. Someone's voice was heard saying, "Who are they? A D&D gaming group?" A few people laughed nervously as the blue haired woman and platinum haired man approached.

The woman asked, "What's going on?" The man then concurred, "Yes, what has gotten you in such a rage?" The voices of both adults were laden with power, age and authority as if a god and goddess were speaking.

This caused both the Student Council and the O.R.C. to almost piss their pants. These two, they were most definitely not human.

Stephen growled out, "Harry's in trouble."

"How?" Came the reply.

"The Thrice-Blasted Tournament!"

At this Morgan gasped in horror as the man and woman both looked like they had been slapped, and then shared a look and nodded. "Permission granted. Retrieve him immediately. The governments have been informed. They are on their way now," they both said sternly.

The platinum-eyed teen whirled around. "Fireteam Dragon, ADVANCE!" The group of six shouted, "Yes sir!"

"What does he mean?"

"What's going on?"

"Who's Harry?"

These were just some of the whispers the flew through the student body as Morgan clenched her fists in rage, her lips pinched into a thin line of anger and shook with fury. The principal walked up to her and asked, "What's going on?"

Morgan opened her eyes and turned around, and said, her tone booking no room for argument, "I want everyone inside, now!"

As soon as she said this, the principal said, "Your property, your rules." He turned to Sona, "Miss Shitori," Sona faced him. "Get everyone inside now." With this said he turned and headed back in.

Sona and Rias shared a glance and then Sona snapped, "Everyone inside! Now! Move!" The Student Council started shoving the rest of the students inside, with many protesting especially Issei Hyoudou and his friends. These protests were ignored however and the doors were forced shut and locked. Of course, the windows were full of students trying to watch what was happening but Morgan nixed that.

She pulled something from her pocket and spoke into it, saying, "Blinds down." The window blinds slowly lowered blocking off any view that the rest of the students had. Just in time too. Though the Devils could not see what was happening next, they heard something.

A single very loud, reptilian sounding roar echoed over the mountains. This was then followed by several more and the beating of many very large wings. By now Stephen and his friends, Raven the half elven aristocrat, Spear, the gnomish cleric, Raja the human paladin, Jasper and James the dwarfish twins, and Blarg the goliath barbarian; all seven were all looking up into the mountains.

Several servants ran out of a servant's entrance carrying strange leather saddles. Strange in the shear size of them as well as the runic writing that covered them.

The group of seven backed up as another roar sounded. Suddenly, from behind the mountains the source of the roar appeared. What the Devils couldn't see, however, would have shocked them.

Diving straight down and landing on four clawed feet with a heavy thud that shook the ground was an Adult Bronze Dragon. Several more dragons landed.

First a Red Chromatic, then a White, next a Gold, after that a Black, and then a Brass, and finally a Green. The Bronze, Red, White and Brass dragons shared a look as the servants quickly fitted the Gold, Black and Green with saddles. The Red, White and Brass bowed their heads slightly to the Bronze, who by her vast size alone, which was comparable to that of the Red, was obviously the eldest dragon present, and she stepped forwards and bent her long neck down to Stephen's level and in a rumbling, yet feminine voice said, "To put a hatchling in danger intentionally goes against all the instincts of our kind. After this you shall be ready to gain your companion. Let us fly together once again, my student."

As she was saying this the servants fitted the dragons with their respective saddles as more dragons of all colors appeared in the skies above roaring and shouting their outrage over the treatment of one of the rare humans who was considered by the dragons, to be a dragon.

Stephen spoke to the Bronze dragon in front of him. "Stormfast, my old mentor, it is good to see you again," His voice was tinged with affection as he gently scratched under the dragon's chin. Stormfast extended a front leg and Stephen climbed into the saddle as did the other six members of the group and the Bronze spread her three-hundred-foot wingspan.

"Spear, call formation!" The white-haired girl nodded from the back of the Gold dragon, pulled out a horn and sounded it in two loud short blasts. With this Stephen cracked out, "Dragons! To Wing! We head for Scotland!" With three massive downbeats, the dragons took off, quickly gaining altitude until they vanished from sight, the others following. The adults headed inside, as there were explanations that needed to be given.

As they headed up the main staircase to the third floor, Aunt Tia hissed out, "Ddraig. He's here," and an ominous presence filled the vicinity. One floor below, the Perverted Trio ran past, being chased yet again by the girls from the Kendo Club. Issei Hyoudou shivered in fear, though he did not know why.

The feeling went away and they continued onwards to Morgan's private sitting room in the tower of the mansion. They were ushered in to the sitting room and the door was magically shut by Morgan as her clothes transformed into robes of dark green. She glided over the carpeted floor and sat down in an arm chair, looking very regal as she did so. "So," she said, "What do you wish to know? Within reason, of course," catching the grin on Rias' face, which then vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

All D&D dragons mentioned are their 5th edition version. I don't own anything.

AN: Wow, almost 450 views and five reviews in just a ten hours! Thanks Everyone! To those reviewers who are concerned about the paragraph length, I have gone back and edited chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. After this chapter is up, I'll be posting a poll. Please remember to log in if you want to vote.

Chapter 2 Dragons of All Colors of the Rainbow

Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, the British Isles

Harry Potter was terrified. Scratch that, he was almost shitting himself. Why? One would ask. Well after starting his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and finding out about the restarting of a tournament that hadn't been held due to a death toll in 1792.

Of course, despite magical safety precautions, his name managed to come out of a bloody flaming goblet and now he was stuck in the magically binding contract in the oh so deadly tournament. One of his best friends abandoned him and the entire school who didn't think it was a great joke, thought he was a cheat.

Two weeks ago, he had sent a letter off to a friend who was living in Japan as soon as he had found out the First Task of this Death Trap and the reason he was almost shitting himself. Dragons.

" _Damn you Hagrid,"_ Harry thought. Now he was the only Champion left in this tent waiting to retrieve a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon! The most vicious species to boot!

Just then he heard a whistle and a voice shout, "Will Harry Potter now enter the arena!" Harry took a deep breath and muttered to himself, "Well, here goes," and walked out into the arena. It was a deep rocky pit, surrounded by viewing stands.

At the far end was the Hungarian Horntail.

Fifty feet long, bipedal, bat-like wings, long tail that ended in dozens of bronze colored spikes, the first thought that came to Harry's mind was, "Whose fucking great idea was this?!"

Harry shook his head as most of the crowd cheered, although from the Slytherin section a chorus of boos were heard, mostly from Draco Malfoy and his little posse. The Horntail stared at him with a hungry look in its eye but made no move as it was chained.

Harry walked further into the enclosure, ducking behind a large boulder for cover in case the dragon decided to breath fire.

He raised his wand to summon his Firebolt, "Accio…"

Just then the dragon reacted, having noticed the wand movement. With a thunderous roar and a blast of flame, the mother dragon snapped the chain holding it in place and lunged for the young wizard.

The audience screamed in terror, more for their own safety than Harry's.

He ducked in and out from behind different boulders trying to evade the fifty-foot fire breath of this monster. People were screaming for the dragon handlers to do something, but nothing could be done.

With a well-timed blow of its tail, the Horntail slammed Harry up against the steep wall of the pit. In its rage it didn't notice the strange protection woven about the boy wizard's magic.

The crowd froze in dread, although Draco Malfoy could be barely heard shouting, "Oh, good. Potter's going to get eaten." The she dragon opened its jaw and roared in triumph and moved in for the kill as the dragon handlers burst into the arena to try to do anything they could. Just then another roar was heard.

A gasp went out and then someone shouted, "Dragon!"

A blast of lightning struck the ground in front of the Horntail and arced a line between it and the unconscious and bleeding Harry who had a tail spike driven deep into his shoulder.

All of a sudden out of the sky something very large and bronze colored hit the rocky ground in between the Horntail and Harry throwing up a large cloud of dust, obscuring any sign of Harry. When the dust settled, the something was revealed.

A large bronze colored dragon almost two and a half times the size of the Horntail with a rider on its back, who quickly slipped off and ran over to the unconscious Harry.

The Horntail, still hazed with bloodlust and angered at this intrusion over its rightful prey, growled at this new dragon.

However, two more dragons landed, a large white dragon and a gold colored one. The White dragon, which was a solid non-reflective, pure white, growled at the Horntail conveying an obvious threat.

The Horntail, furious, roared and moved to attack this newcomer.

The rider of the bronze colored dragon finished his examination of the unconscious and heavily bleeding Harry and shouted to a petite white-haired girl, "Spear! Get down here! It's really bad and we need to get him stabilized for transport! Stormfast, help Icestorm and Raja deal with that feral dragon! Tamarand can guard us!"

The bronze colored dragon then surprised the stunned crowd by speaking verbally in a feminine voice, "Of course my dear student." With that, the she leapt into the fray as the large male golden dragon placed his body between the fighting dragons and the working humans.

The crowd screamed as more dragons appeared overhead, roaring and shouting in fury. Red, green, black, brass, copper, white, silver and many more. The dragon handlers crept closer raising their wands to stun these new dragons.

Unfortunately for them, Tamarand placed his large head in front of them and growled in a deep masculine voice that was heard throughout the stadium, "That would be very ill-advised. Have you wizards forgotten our kind? Have you forgotten your own heritage?"

They froze and a yelp went out. Everyone stopped and looked.

The Horntail was down, still alive, but the two other dragons were not letting it move.

Icestorm lifted his large high crested head and spoke with a growling voice, "It appears that you humans have believed us extinct. You have forgotten the old dragons in favor of the unintelligent new ones. Humph!"

The petite girl climbed back on Tamarand and Stephen lifted Harry up to her as Tamarand lowered himself and extended a forelimb so that the boy could be strapped into a medical seat on the saddle. Once done, Tamarand took to the air for Harry needed emergency medical attention as soon as possible.

Once this was done, Stormfast let go of the submissive Horntail who slowly backed up to the nest, grabbed a golden egg in its mouth and tossed it towards the White dragon with a growl of explanation, who caught it in its mouth and twisting his head around, gave it to his rider.

Stephen climb back on Stormfast and signaled Icestorm and Raja to take off. Icestorm circled above the arena and then headed off after Tamarand. Stephen patted Stormfast on the side, a signal to take off. The Bronze dragon lifted off and then flew up towards the judges stand.

The judges froze as Stephen raked his furious gaze over them slowly. This done, Stormfast slowly turned and as she did so, the judges and nearby students got a brief look at four crests. The Bronze dragon pumped her wings several times as she moved towards the front of the dragon formation and led them out of sight over the horizon. The stadium erupted with shouting as the judges sought to regain control. This was going to be a major mess.

Kuoh, Japan, the next day

All of the students were back at the Academy. The tsunami that the earthquake had generated had hit an unpopulated section of coastal cliffs and so no damage or lives were lost. However, the first years had to make up their missed tests so the school was still blocked, with an hour break at eleven for lunch.

It was eleven and the students were let out for lunch and in the case of a certain three boys, peeping on the Kendo Club as they changed. The students flooded the courtyard eager to get outside after being stuck in the same classroom for hours.

Rias and Akeno also were sitting outside at a table under a tree as the Perverted Trio ran past being chased by the Kendo Club. Both well-endowed girls, who had curves to put porn stars to shame, were quietly chatting as Morgan strolled over.

"Girls," she said with a slight nod of acknowledgement as she sat down. "Sensei," the two Devils replied.

"Sensei," Rias asked, "Who are Aunt Tia and Grandfather exactly? You never really said."

Their English teacher laughed, "I know I didn't. It wasn't my secret to give. Ask Stephen that question."

As soon as she said this, someone pointed up at the sky and yelled, "What the hell is that?!" Massive wingbeats were heard as the three women stood up. Suddenly the students scattered and the Devils saw the reason.

With a flare of its three-hundred-foot wingspan, a gargantuan Bronze dragon landed in the courtyard, with Stephen on its back.

"Get medic Black Knight," he barked out. Morgan flicked her hand as she and the Devils arrived, a light shooting out at a such a speed that none were able to see it.

Soon after a Gold dragon landed followed by a White, who took up a defensive position along with the Bronze while Stephen and Spear tended to the now visible black-haired boy. He was wounded, badly, with a large bronze spike sticking out of his shoulder and bleeding profusely.

The three women rushed over to see if they could help. The students parted for heading their way was a 5'3" woman with hazel-gold eyes and long black tresses as well as breasts that were larger than Rias and Akeno's and possible Aunt Tia's with a strange silvery ring on her right ring finger. Dressed in a nurse's outfit, that while it fitted her properly, left little to the imagination chest wise, and maroon high heels, this was medic Black Knight, specialty magical injuries, also known as Kuroka the Nekoshou.

Kuroka rushed over to the badly injured Harry, where Stephen was currently staunching the blood flow but leaving the spike well enough alone until help got there. She pushed students aside in her rush with nary an apology, but no one complained as they all could see the seriousness of the situation.

Icestorm growled at her in warning as she approached, then stopped and allowed her through when he recognized who she was.

The dragons were taking this extremely seriously. At the growl, all of the students of Kuoh, who were extremely quiet, froze, recognizing instinctively the growl of a top predator.

However, both Kuroka and Stephen ignored the sound, focusing completely on the task at hand.

"That needs to be removed," the Neko said bluntly as she knelt down next to the boy. "Yes," Stephen grunted, "But it is too far in and we have to be quick in staunching the blood flow. I need another pair of hands…," he trailed off. "Sensei, how can I help," came a boy's voice. Stephen turned around and his eyes widened. Standing before him was Issei Hyoudou, a member of the infamous Perverted Trio. The brown-haired boy did not look like his usually self, goofy and perverted, now he was calm, level and serious, not even freaking out over the blood or the girls around him even though his friends were trying to cheer him on.

Stephen narrowed his eyes, and then nodded as Morgan and Aunt Tia set down several sealed vials of colored liquids. "Alright," he said, "Your intent is pure and true. We need to remove this spike. Luckily, aside from some muscle damage, nothing else was hit but we need to pack the wound while he is dosed with medicine until medic Black Knight here can get him to a more suitable area. Grab the spike."

Both boys grabbed the spike as Morgan shouted to Sona, "Miss Shitori, get the rest of the students out of here, now! They don't need to see this!"

The students scrammed.

"Ready, Issei?" The brown-haired boy grunted in acknowledgement.

"Ok, on three. One, two, Three!" As soon as Stephen said three, they pulled sharply dislodging the spike and completely removing it from Harry's shoulder as blood started to pool in the wound.

Luckily, Kuroka hadn't gone through the rigorous dragon medical training just for shits and giggles. She was certified to a professional level and could handle anything from a gunshot wound to a mother in labor. She moved with extreme efficiency checking to make sure that no bits of the Horntail's spike were left in the wound and then packed it after cleaning it out while Morgan and Tia used Harry's instinctive reflex to swallow to pour the vials of liquids down his throat as Issei was distracted by the spike itself.

The wounds slowly healed thanks to the magical potions, however, Harry was still out due to blood loss. Eventually Kuroka looked up.

"Nya," she said tiredly, "He's stable. Let's get him to a quiet place to rest and recover for a few hours. Fay-san?"

Morgan held the Nekoshou's gaze for a moment and then nodded.

"My office will be quiet enough for him to sleep," the English teacher said.

Stephen nodded and picked the unconscious Harry up. The Dragons and their riders took off heading to the mountains and their respective lairs. He headed to Morgan's classroom. As Stephen entered, followed by those who remained outside, the classroom quieted down.

Harry was laid gently on the couch in Morgan's office and Kuroka went in too many murmurs of the students. The Neko, being a Neko, had sharp hearing though and remarked loudly, "I am a trained medical professional. Nothing untoward will be happening so you can stop gossiping. It's rude. Stephen?"

The platinum eyed teen walked over and a hushed conversation quickly took place. He handed her two glasses and pointed to an area in the office, saying, "It is kept cold. I'll keep the door shut so that Harry can sleep." He shut the door.

Morgan sat down at her desk and had the students read out their journal entries for the chapters that they had read so far. After an hour of this, they finished and she had them turn in their journals for grading. Then the reading of the book began again. After what had been seen in the courtyard during lunch, all of the students had a drive to finish the first book.

Rias extended her mental senses, trying to find out about the new boy. Through the door, she could distinguish two auras. The first, more powerful than hers by a very large factor, had the distinct feel of a Youkai, the native Japanese supernatural creatures. This was Kuroka. The second, although younger in feel, was easily on par with her own if not a bit stronger. However, it did have a hint of Death in it for some strange reason, as well as the more obvious feel of Draconic magic. The Heiress smiled to herself. " _He has to have a Sacred Gear!"_ She thought, " _He would be a wonderful addition to my Peerage."_

As Rias was thinking this, with the rest of the class more focused on the reading, Stephen's head snapped in her direction with his eyes narrowed. " _Crafty little witch,"_ he thought, and smirked to himself. Kuroka had easily caught what Rias was doing and had let it slide as it allowed the Neko to gain entry into the Devil Heiress' thoughts without her noticing. That is, until Rias started thinking about adding Harry to her Peerage. " _I don't think so, young lady,"_ he thought and extended his own mental abilities somewhat to intercept the Devil's and then through it flared a bit of his own aura.

Rias was completely focused on analyzing Harry's magical potential. Her very much hated fiancé wouldn't have a chance against her if this boy was in her Peerage. She was so focused that she didn't notice Stephen's probe slip into her own until it was too late. _"Wait, what is that?"_ she thought as she felt another stream enter her own. Then a massive aura of magic and DRAGON hit her mentally and booted her out from her examination of the young man.

"Ouch," she exclaimed to herself, blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to clear her head of the massive headache that was threatening. Akeno leaned over in concern.

"Rias, are you alright?" Akeno asked lowly, so that no one else could hear them.

"Hai, Akeno," Rias replied, massaging her forehead as the headache cleared up. Just then the two girls felt hands and their shoulders.

"I would appreciate it," Stephen growled softly, "If you would leave my nephew out of your little games. Neither he or I care for them that much. Am I understood?"

Both young ladies nodded rapidly. Neither Devil wanted to get on the bad side of someone with an aura that strong.

"Good, see to it that you remember this." With that said he walked off to his desk to return to his paperwork and weapon sketches. These he often kept lock up and rarely ever shared with anyone else. But that is a different matter entirely.

The remaining hours ticked down as they continued to read. Kuroka exited the office briefly and whispered something to Stephen who vanished into the office.

Harry woke up confused. "Bloody Hell, where am I," he muttered, looking around. This was most definitely not the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. There also was no Horntail. His gaze landed on a five-foot three Asian woman with a rather large bust dressed in a nurse's outfit. She was rather beautiful in a seductive manner and was scribbling on a notepad. He knew that many of the boys (and some of the girls) at Hogwarts would sell their parents into slavery just to even have one date with a woman like this. The woman looked up.

"You're awake, nya," she said with an odd verbal tick. She stood up and stretching cat-like, she walked to the door and left the room.

Harry focused back on what he could remember. He knew he should be dragon chow by now. Then his dreams were just as odd. Someone had yelled out about a dragon and he thought, _"Well, duh. That's the first task, idiot_." Then a roar was heard in his dream, one not like the Horntail. A loud thud was next and shouting as more roars and fighting were heard. Then a deep voice, full of warning. After that he slipped further into unconsciousness of the dream.

All he could remember was flapping and a rocking motion and then nothing.

Eventually he had heard in his mind as he floated in a dark sea of blackness two voices. The first was deep and masculine, yet kind, and supportive, holding a weight of great power and authority.

"Hold on now child," the voice said, "You're safe and in good hands. No one will harm you."

The second voice then appeared out of the darkness. This one was feminine, softly pitched, yet had harsher strains to it, like someone who was used to complete obedience but who also had a caring side that was more of "let the child find out why you shouldn't do that" and shared the same weight of power and authority.

"Hmmph," the female voice said, "Safe for now. Remember youngling, there are four levels of stupidity known around the world of vastly increasing force. Stupid, Very Stupid, British Wizard Stupid, and British Ministry of Magic Stupid."

"Now sister," the first voice interjected, "He is a British wizard and most certainly isn't stupid. Just not guided very well. Perhaps Mirror and Razor would be good tutors for him."

The second voice scoffed, "Be that as it may, dear brother; he has done some rather idiotic things in his life. Maybe the Witch of Wishes would be a good tutor. Afterall, she was the one who taught young Stephen." The voice's tone then changed.

"However, that is in part due to his horrible relatives. I most certainly will be paying them a little visit in due time."

"As long as you don't end up killing them, I don't care," the first voice had muttered.

Harry murmured to himself, "Ok, so not Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall." Unfortunately for him, both voices heard him loud and clear. They laughed.

"Most certainly not, young one," they both said. Then the first voice remarked, "However it is time for you to wake up."

"Wait, who are you?!" He had asked.

The second voice answered, and sounded as though five beings were speaking at the same time, "In time you will learn, hatchling. But for now, there are those who await your awakening."

The Voices vanished and the darkness lightened as he had opened his eyes to see the woman and the strange room. And that is where he stopped as the woman returned with a teenage boy that clearly recognized him and vice versa.

"Harry," the boy said.

"Stephen," Harry replied, his eyes then shifted over to the woman.

"Nya, I'm Kuroka," the woman replied. She knelt down and touched his forehead.

"No fever," she murmured to herself, scribbling away on her notepad. She then tapped his scar with a fingernail. It was sharp for a nail. "This however, is concerning. My Senjutsu is telling me that there is something there but it can't tell me what exactly. Hmm. I'll need access to your library Stephen. I could ask in Kyoto or your mentor in Tokyo as she's closer, but knowing her…," she trailed off, looking at the other young man in the room.

"Yes, look in the library first before you ask my teacher. We both know how she is," Stephen turned to Harry.

"How are you feeling Harry?" He asked of the young wizard, his platinum eyes full of concern.

"My shoulder is rather sore," Harry replied as he rubbed it. "As well as my back. What happened?"

"Well you got slammed against the wall of that arena by the Horntail which is the reason for your back hurting," Stephen replied, "And considering the spike that we removed from your shoulder, I'm not surprised that it is sore." He grinned as something amusing came to him. "You get into more scrapes then I did when I was learning magic and my teacher was all for throwing me off the deep end and leaving me to sink or swim. But at least she would listen to my concerns." He shook his head as Kuroka grinned at him.

The Neko had met his teacher a time or two and she could definitely be a piece of work as well as a major source of entertainment when it came to her part time worker.

"Yes," Kuroka snarked, "That and drink her own weight in sake in a single meal without getting a hangover the next morning. That aside, I'm going to inform your mother that he'll be alright. M'kay?" She stood up and walked over to Stephen, her heels clicking as she went, and kissed him briefly on the cheek and then left.

"Ok, and she is who exactly?" Harry queried of Stephen, who laughed softly in reply, "As she said, her name's Kuroka. She's my fiancé, and by Christmas time, your new aunt hopefully Harry. Anything else you'll have to ask her yourself or find out. Not all of her secrets are mine to give out freely. Unfortunately, I can't give out a woman's secrets. But know this," The blonde-haired adult grew stern, "She can wield great magical powers and could snap you in half without even trying so it would be very wise of you to not piss her off."

Harry nodded and then returned back to the part of the conversation that really caught his attention, "New aunt?" he asked hopefully. Stephen chuckled in amusement.

"You are descended from my dear sister, Harry. One who I never got to meet due to being separated by the vastness of the river of time. Nevertheless, you are family and I know that Kuroka is hopeful that you will accept the offer of adoption. You will never have to go back to those horrible relatives of yours ever again."

"But Professor Dumbledore said that-,"

"Your Headmaster has no authority over your placement, Harry," Stephen said scornfully. "You have already been granted citizenship by both the magical and nonmagical sections of the Japanese government. They are not a part of that narrowminded, British led ICW."

Here he snorted, "More and more countries are beginning to see how Magical Britain actually is and are closing their borders to them. America, China, Spain, much of Africa, most of the Asian countries, Australia, and many of the Central and South American countries as well. The days of British magical rule is coming to an end. I'd like to see him try."

Harry held Stephen's gaze, "Then I accept your offer." He tried to stand up but was very unsteady. Stephen grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Ok, I can feel all of my limbs, I think I can walk on my own." Harry remarked.

"Alright, but take it easy. I have a meeting with one of the school clubs after two o'clock. If you want to come you can. Let's go."

The two left the office and entered the classroom. Kuroka was no where in sight. Though she was innocent, her name had not yet been cleared officially in the Devils government so while she couldn't be attacked and killed officially, there were those who would try it so she deassed the area pretty quickly. Better to be under the watchful eyes of numerous dragons than have an over zealous Devil or exorcist try anything. Not that it would get them far. Morgan was listening to the class read, and then the dismissal bell rang. The students stood up and began to leave.

Stephen called out, "Miss Gremory, do not forget that we are having a meeting this afternoon."

"Hai, sensei!" The crimson haired girl replied as she left, heading to the old schoolhouse.

Morgan stood up and packed her things as Stephen grabbed his briefcase and bag which Kuroka packed before she left. The English teacher/enchantress asked of him as she finished up, "Do you need me to wait or come with to help in explanations, Stephen?"

The young platinum eyed adult answered her, "Yes, please do come. That will help reassure them that I won't hurt them." The three left the classroom and began to walk to the old schoolhouse in silence as screams of "Die Perverts!" echoed from where the Kendo Club was training. Three boys ran past being chased by a group of girls all brandishing shinai.

"Ok, who were those three," Harry questioned as he attempted to ignore his sore shoulder as he leaned on Morgan to catch his breath for a second.

Morgan looked over at the three in question and scowled, "Issei Hyoudou and his friends. If you are wise Harry, you'll not have anything to do with them if possible. Especially not if you want to get a girlfriend anytime soon."

Stephen interjected, "They're known around here as the Perverted Trio officially, and perverted beasts by most of the girls. They are the three least desirable boys in the entire school because of their behavior. If you can, try to make friends with the Kendo club. That way at least you'll have several rather persistent girls preventing them from joining their little group."

"Well, I guess it is a good thing that I was raised in Britain then," Harry said wryly, "Stiff upper lip and all."

This caused both Morgan and Stephen to burst of laughing, Morgan especially, having grown up in medieval England. Both knew that Harry was right. Eventually, the humor died down and they continued on as screams and begs for mercy could be heard from the three perverts.

Soon enough they neared the old schoolhouse where the Occult Research Club was based. It was covered in vines and a light was on in a second-floor room. As they neared, Stephen said, "Mom, try to get in contact with my former teacher. She'll be rather effective with Harry I think."

The teacher looked at him sharply, "Are you sure about that," she said. "You do remember what she was like?"

Stephen grinned, "Of course I remember, which is why she'll be a good teacher for him. He'll not return to Britain after this year if I have anything to say about it. In fact, I think they'll get along perfectly. Yuuko is like that."

"Who's Yuuko," Harry asked.

"My former magic teacher. She's rather effective. You would like her. She has a bit of an air of mystery about her and is extremely strong magically as well as being extremely wise." Stephen grinned. "However, more about her later. I need to make you a weapon to carry around soon. An artifact if you will. My broadsword is one."

He continued, "Here in Japan, humans with magical abilities like wizards are allowed to carry medieval weapons for dueling and fights. You can have up to three. That shows that you are a member of the Justice Corps. That's a peacekeeping unit that works with the local magical law enforcement. I'm a member. One of the founding ones actually. The organization fell apart after World War Two, but was rebuilt a few years back."

He looked Harry over as they entered the old school house. "You would be classified under the Guardians. They're quick and use magic in tandem with a sword and are usually the first ones to respond to a problem. I'm a Sentinel myself, Mom's an Archivist, and Kuroka is classified as a Battle Medic. Yuuko can test you, she's one of the higher-ranking members, doesn't like killing though so she tends to keep an ear to the ground for potential members."

As this conversation was going on, they reached the room where the O.R.C generally had their meetings. The door was shut and Stephen rapped sharply on the door.

"Enter," a voice called. Stephen opened the door and Harry caught sight of a Victorian styled room that they then entered. Four students were in the room. The youngest was fifteen, with white hair and amber-gold eyes, and looked exhausted. The next youngest was sixteen, a boy and he was doing his homework. The last two were again girls, although they both had curves more fitting adult women. One was black-haired, with violet eyes and the other, who was sitting down behind a desk was crimson haired with blue green eyes.

Morgan shut the door and dragged Harry over to an unoccupied couch as Stephen sat down in front of the desk.

"So Rias," He stated, "Where would you like to begin?"


	3. Background Information, Characters

AN: This is to help keep Track of the characters in Return of the Dragons

 **To EmeraldGuardian7** : Thank you for reviewing. I've read some of your work and think it is fantastic. However on to your question. Yes, Harry and the audience will be getting an explanation soon. Actually, that is what this is. However, Harry knows much of this information already through letters that he has been exchanging with Stephen since the school year began. Rias on the other hand, does not, so keep that in mind. As for how they now each other, that will come up in later chapters.

 **To Mayuri** : Don't worry, Harry will not be a Devil.

 **Characters and Their Relations for Return of the Dragons**

 **Harry Potter** : one of the main characters, fourteen-year-old wizard in training from Britain. Owns a snowy owl named Hedwig, wields Holly wand with phoenix feather core. Around 60 generations worth nephew of Stephen le Fay and similar span of Stephen's elder sister, Nimueh. Was placed against his will in the Triwizard Tournament and has had some major family problems. His arch enemy is Voldemort.

 **Stephen Ancalagon Paladine le Fay** : mysterious part dragon great uncle from the middle ages of Harry's. Is actually eighteen due to a time travel incident involving his uncle Null. Fiancé of Kuroka the Nekoshou. Son of the Arthurian enchantress Morgan le Fay. Only gives information when it is time. Can be infuriatingly cryptic and has a hidden temper. Not all that fond of any of the Three factions. Former student of the Witch of Wishes.

 **Morgan le Fay** : Half-sister to King Arthur as well as Nimueh and Stephen's mother. Extremely powerful magically, has lived for over 1400 years. Spends her time collecting different artifacts and magical tomes. Is an Archivist in the Justice Corps of the Far East-New World Pact. Is an English teacher for all years at Kuoh Academy as well as offering college prep. Strict, but has a sense of humor that isn't often appreciated. Wise and calm. Unable to raise her son due to Null's time travel experiment.

 **Kuroka the Nekoshou** : Stephen's fiancé as well as a Neko. Former Devil, her sister is Koneko. Has long black tresses and gold-amber eyes. Trained EMT specializing in Battle medicine and magical injuries. Loves children. Part or the Justice Corps.

 **Stormfast** : Stephen's mentor in much of Draconic magic. A very large, female, ancient Bronze Dragon. Has an offensive lighting breath weapon and a defensive repulsion gas breath weapon. Very knowledgeable about the World Before This One and the shattered Planes.

 **Grandfather** : Is actually Bahamut the Platinum Dragon. Second most powerful dragon ever and one of the last of the gods from the World Before This. Goes by Grandfather to throw the religious factions off his trail. Brother of Tiamat and Null and Subordinate to Ancalagon the Black. Powerful dragon god. Hates child abusers and dark magic users, Morgan and Nimueh both being an exception. Some of his followers in this are Stormfast, Tamarand, and Mirror.

 **Aunt Tia** : Is actually Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, a title the Queen of Chromatic Dragons took on when the World Before This ended and this one began. Strict, doesn't suffer fools gladly and can be very harsh and downright evil when it is necessary, though she has a bit of a soft spot when it comes to her only niece and nephew and their descendants. Five headed Queen of the Chromatic Dragons, her temperament shifted greatly when the World Before This ended and the Planes shattered. Hates child abusers for some reason. The third most powerful dragon after winning a fair fight against her brother Null, though she still won't cross the dragon god of death. Sister to Null and Bahamut, and Subordinate to Ancalagon. Two of her followers are Razor and Brimstone.

 **Tamarand** : A male Ancient Gold Dragon, Bonded to the Gnomish cleric and healer Spear. Tends to be reclusive, staying in his lair studying medical texts unless needed. Spear often joins

 **Icestorm** : Adult male White Chromatic Dragon, Bonded companion to the paladin Raja. Worships Tiamat, but would be classified as neutral good under the alignments system of the World Before This. Disapproving of modern-day magic users, especially British ones. Not fond of Devils or the Infinity Dragon Ophis. Many of the Ancient Dragons, (Chromatics and Metallics) view Ophis as a petulant child and disregard her entirely.

 **Spear** : Gnomish cleric and healer, has pure white hair and crystalline blue eyes. Seems very innocent but has a sailor's mouth when she's pissed. Stephen's right hand when it comes to the Justice Corps and Fireteam Dragon. Bonded to Tamarand.

 **Raja** : Human paladin, appears to be of Indian descent. Wears heavy plate armor. Tends to be neutral good in his actions. Bonded to Brimstone.

 **Jasper and James** : Dwarf twins. Jasper is the fighter of the group and front-line defense with Raja and carries a large double headed axe. James is the Bard; skilled with both dagger and words. Both go everywhere together and both are a little perverted in a humorous way. James is bonded to Mistcloud the Green Chromatic Dragon and Jasper is bonded to Hellfire the Red Chromatic Dragon.

 **Blarg** : A goliath. He's the barbarian of the group which totally contrasts to his day job as a highly educated professor. Has a massive Warhammer called Shieldbreaker. Bonded to Ravine the Brass Dragon.

 **Raven** : Half elven aristocrat and assassin. A veritable beauty. Acts like a perfect princess most of the time, but when push comes to shove, she can drop anyone. Kuroka's best friend off of the battle field, and flirts with anyone. Named for her hair. Stephen's left hand after losing to Spear. Bonded to Acid Rain the Black Chromatic Dragon.

 **Mistcloud and Hellfire** : These two male Chromatics are true neutral and chaotic neutral respectively. Both looked down on European magic users but aren't usually far way from Jasper and James when they are spying on semi-undressed or completely undressed Veela.

 **Ravine** : True to her name, Ravine spends most of her time exploring vast canyons in remote deserts when Blarg is off teaching. Unusually for a Brass Dragon, she's an extremely good jumper which helps her traverse her favorite terrain. She is the desert survival expert and a really good guide for all wild areas of the world. Sometimes helps paleontological teams make amazing finds. Bonded to Blarg. Chaotic Good like Blarg.

 **Acid Rain** : The Resident poison expert on Fireteam Dragon and in the Justice Corps as well as assassination. A Black Chromatic Dragon, she has a much shorter temper than most of the team although having Raven around helps keep her calm. Can be very sarcastic. Quite often spends most of her time in the jungles and swamps of Southeast Asia. Is Lawful Neutral under the old alignment system.


	4. Chapter 3 Explanations

**AN: For Disclaimer, please see chapters one and two.**

 _From Chapter Two: Morgan shut the door and dragged Harry over to an unoccupied couch as Stephen sat down in front of the desk. "So, Rias," He stated, "Where would you like to begin?"_

 **Chapter 3:** Explanations

The Devil Heiress stared at him, not knowing if this was a test or a trap. Stephen sat there completely calm, holding her gaze and appearing to be completely unconcerned if not bored. This sparked her ire somewhat.

" _Damn him! He should at least be a little unnerved!"_ she thought to herself. However, she didn't show this at all but asked calmly, "So who exactly are you?"

Stephen smirked, he was waiting for this question and could see Akeno wince as the part-Fallen Angel remembered the belief about names that many of the magical members of Japan had. He decided, due to the tension in the room, to give the true answer. No double speak right now. This was a time for honesty and trust building. However, a little clarification was needed.

"Are you asking my name, young lady, or what my heritage is? Always be specific with those that you do not know well for it just may be that they enjoy cryptic or vague answers."

Rias clenched her jaw. Akeno, seeing this asked the correct question instead, "What is your name, Stephen, or is that really your name or an alias?"

The platinum eyed teen smiled at the raven-haired Yamato Nadeshiko, and gently inclined his head to her.

"Ah, there is the right question," he answered smoothly, his voice soft like silk.

It then rose as he continued, "My name is indeed Stephen, well part of it is." This grabbed the attention of the Devils present.

"My full name however is Stephen Ancalagon Paladine le Fay, descendant of the last of the gods of the World Before This. Balancebringer is my fate, my destiny. Order, Death, Justice and Chaos my guides. Wishes my teacher. Mischief my sister. Wisdom my mother. Very few have ever been brave enough to ask me that question and you, young lady, have passed the test."

This last he held Akeno's gaze as the tension vanished. To Harry, who had not seen this before, but had heard of it in one of Hermione's educational rants, it appeared to be ritualized.

A declaration of intent.

For that is what it was. Rias sat back as the teen before her finished her eyes wide. The names meant _something_. This is something that she had been warned about as a child. Her mind quickly flashed back to her childhood and the lesson her father had given her.

" _Rias, always be careful when asking for someone's name. There are many powerful beings in this world that will answer with what is sometimes called the Naming. It is a ritual, done verbally where a being gives their full given name and who they are descended from. They then name their guides, teachers, sibling and parents with words that are concepts. This alone is something that you should respect and never forget the name of one who does this."_

" _Moreover, if a being includes the words my fate, my destiny that means they trust you and can see that you are or will be worthy of great things. Never treat it lightly."_

The Gremory Heiress glanced over at her best friend. Akeno had paled and there were tears in her eyes. The part-Fallen realized what happened as soon as it did, for the Naming was more common among the more powerful creatures that spent most of their time in the Japanese countryside. She never thought, due to her heritage, her disgusting heritage, that she would have this honor.

Stephen leaned back and said, "Next question, then."

"What are you," Rias asked, "And how does Harry relate to you?"

His answer shocked them.

"I am part human part dragon, Rias. Two of my ancestor's are dragons, full dragons. And as to Harry, he is my great nephew through his mother. Granted we separated by around 60 generations genetically, but age wise I am only four years older than he is. I trust that this information will remain private?"

Rias mentally winced. Sirzechs really would want this information as well as Serafall Leviathan.

Her sis-con of a brother had already received her message about dragons appearing at the school and she knew that many High-Class Devils would love to add a dragon or part dragon to their Peerages.

The Underworld was reportedly in a state of excitement due to the appearance of the strange dragons.

She mentally sighed and then answered, "Yes, it shall remain private. Now who are Grandfather and Aunt Tia?"

Stephen started laughing as Morgan grinned in amusement. The aura that Tia and Grandfather projected should have been the first clue for the Devils when they saw them.

The younger le Fay grinned, "I think it is best that they answer that question themselves. Luckily," he smirked, "They're right outside."

The door opened and the two adults entered and sat down at the desk, both appearing rather regal as they did so. Grandfather was had a more welcoming posture about him, whereas Aunt Tia was aloof, cold, and unapproachable in demeanor. It was Aunt Tia who spoke first.

"So," She said, her eyes half-lidded, "What is it that the young Devil wanted young man?" Although her voice was calm and was mostly uncaring and annoyed, there was a bit of affection tingeing it as when she cast her gaze onto her nephew.

Harry's eyes widened as she spoke, this was one of the voices he had heard when he was unconscious.

Stephen answered his Aunt. "They," he gestured to the Devils, "Want to know who the two of you are. I have already scanned the room for eavesdropping spells, but they aren't my strong suit as you know."

The older man flicked his hand and then his blue eyes narrowed and he spoke sternly to Rias, "Young lady, I suggest that you tell young Satan Lucifer that if he wants to find out more, then he needs to be present." Rias' face turned red in annoyance at the mention of her brother spying on her. From the thin air there was a yelp, a manly yelp, but a yelp nonetheless. Tia's gaze grew more predatory.

A crimson circle of magic appeared on the floor and lit up the room with a flash of light. When the light cleared, two people were standing behind Rias. One was a tall man, with similar crimson hair to the buxom teen girl already in the room, dressed in a fine suit. The other was a grey-haired woman in a maid's outfit.

Morgan pulled Harry behind her.

The man spoke first, "I really don't think this is necessary. I do have-," he was cut off however.

Grandfather spoke sternly, "Young man, that is quite enough. Sit down, _**now**_." This last was laced with power and authority, authority that was accustomed to being obeyed with good reason. Two chairs immediately appeared. Both sat, neither willing to argue with a human, at least that's what he appeared to be, that could easily detect a Satan's communication circle.

Harry peaked his head out from behind Morgan, but the enchantress shoved him right back with an almost sub audible hiss of, "Stay put." He didn't argue. The look in her eyes told him that doing so would not end well at all for him.

"Now," Aunt Tia continued where her counterpart left off, "Before we were interrupted by Sirzechs Lucifer, where were we? Ah yes, you wanted to know who we are." Tia smirked sinisterly as she continued, glancing at her brother, "Shall we, brother?" He nodded.

Suddenly everyone in the room was hit once and then twice with massive auras that screamed Dragon. Grandfather started first, "I am known as Paladine to some, E'li to others. However, the most common name and title I am known by and am truly named is Bahamut the Platinum Dragon. My sister…,"

Aunt Tia picked up here and when she spoke it was with fives voices, "Is known as Tiamat; Queen of the Chromatic Dragons, The Chromatic Dragon. Stephen is my nephew and woe betide those who harm him."

At this point, it can be safely said that most of the Devils currently in the room were almost pissing themselves in fear. Both Sirzechs and Grayfia had gone pale. For standing in front of them in human form were two _gods_ of the World Before This and the Planes. The Draconic ones at that.

Both adult Devils knew now that the Dragons that appeared today were the Ancient Dragons, the Chromatics and Metallics, thought to be extinct during the Faction War. Public announcements would have to be made to keep any ambitious Peerage Kings from attempting to add one to their Peerage. That would spark something that they could not survive.

Bahamut continued, "Our brother Null, the dragon god of death and undeath still exists as well. Though you may not meet him anytime soon," at this he glanced in amusement at his great granddaughter-in-law, who snarled at the mention of Null.

The Platinum Dragon turned his attention back to the Devils present, "Also, Ancalagon the Black still roams creation, keeping order as is his task from the days of the Prime Material Plane. I would avoid drawing the Great Black Dragon's ire. Remember, he is the greatest of us all and does not tolerate foolishness."

He stood as did Tiamat and both, observing the customs of Japan while they were there, bowed ever so slightly. Bahamut lingered as Tiamat left for her lair. The Lord of the North Wind spoke directly to Morgan as the Devils recovered themselves slowly, "The Witch of Wishes has been contacted. She said to meet with her this weekend." He then vanished to his castle.

With the other dragon god now gone, everyone could breath easier. Sirzechs and Grayfia vanished with a mutter of, "Damage Control," from Sirzechs. The other teenagers relaxed now that the imminent threat of possible death by Dragon had been averted.

Once everyone's composure had been regained, Rias asked, "Who is Ancalagon?"

Stephen smiled with mischief.

" _That_ ," he said, "Is something that you'll have to research for yourself. I will not give away all the information I have so easily, Rias. Remember, even though I am a part-dragon, to the Dragons I am a dragon and nothing else. That means I have my own, hmm, horde, you could say and it is well protected. Try another question."

Just then Harry interjected, "You mentioned Mischief my sister. Is that my grandmother?"

This question caught everyone present off guard, none of them had tried to ask him anything about those involved in the Naming. The Devils leaned closer in as Stephen seemed to sigh. Morgan muttered something about a, "precocious child," and grinned.

Stephen gathered his thoughts; his elder sister was an interesting topic and one that was often difficult to discuss. Not that they didn't get along, no, they got along perfectly fine and cared greatly about each other, they were just radically different. He was more neutral in his actions, leaning more towards good but still had a dark edge from having to grow up fast. That and years spent learning human magic from the Witch of Wishes.

He was more of Dragon cryptic, just giving out enough information for others to research a topic and find a solution unless the situation was dire. His sister, was completely different. She as more Fey-like in her behavior and actions as well as looks. Speaking in riddles merely because she could.

She was also darker, more sinister and greatly used the darker elements of magic to accomplish good deeds, although she was very tricky. A Dark Fairy she had been called at one point. He had not seen her in many years, but knew that she was still around. His teacher had encountered her briefly four months ago.

He opened his eyes and saw the Devils staring at him. He turned around and held Harry's emerald gaze.

"Nimueh, my sister, your great grandmother, is…. difficult to explain in full, but I will try. To quote a popular video game, "The elder sibling. Gifted, grasping, and troublesome as is so often the case with firstborn." She is much darker in nature than you or I, Harry. Extremely Fey, more Fairy than either of us. However," he paused as though remembering something, "if she knew that you existed, and what you have gone through, she would be here in a flash."

Harry inclined his head in thanks and sat back, thinking heavily.

Another question from Rias, "So how do you know Kuroka?"

Stephen started laughing hysterically. Rias scowled at the part-dragon, but waited patiently. Nothing would come from rushing into this.

"That has to do with a few rather interesting adventures that I went on many years back," the teen said, "Well, actually, I knew her from when I was much younger before her being turned into a Devil. Those stories will have to wait for another time. To properly tell them we'll need a few other people, a couple dragons, and a lot of alcohol." He glanced at Koneko, who rolled her eyes, "Even then she was a bit risqué in what she wore."

The women in the room blushed, well Morgan, Rias and Akeno did. They knew the kind of thing that the teen meant. They had similar things hidden in their closets. If there was anyone who knew what risqué was it was Stephen. His teacher definitely had a different idea of what was acceptable to wear.

"So, what are you doing in a Devil's territory?" Rias inquired.

Stephen growled at her, "It was never ceded to the Underworld Rias. Kuoh, like much of Japan belongs to the Dragons. It is an ancient territory that due to human development, most dragons have moved out of. Your predecessor merely agreed to watch over this section for us in exchange for governing experience and some other things. It is one of the reasons why Bahamut was so stern earlier. Cleria Belial was the one the agreement was made with and none other. Although the Satans were informed of the agreement."

He snapped his fingers and a glass of water appeared in his hand which he quickly drank. Tea appeared for everyone else. The platinum-eyed teen continued, "She was to report any disturbances to a contact in Tokyo which would find their way to Bahamut, Tiamat, and Null. When she was supposedly killed, the territory should have reverted back to a dragon until negotiations had been arranged with another. This was not done by your brother nor Serafall Leviathan. Serafall I can excuse due to the other issues going on at the time, however, your brother is not. He appointed both you and Sona Sitri without prior agreements being made and even placed wards up to keep you in that have begun to harm the local human population."

"However, this can be resolved. It _**will**_ be resolved. Today in the case of the agreement. The Platinum Dragon is this close," He held up two fingers barely a centimeter apart, "This close to calling off all treaties between the Underworld and Dragons. Only advice from Null has restrained him from doing so. I suggest that you call Miss Sitri in here now so we can get this completed before the Underworld burns."

Rias flushed in anger, "Is that a threat?!" she shouted. Morgan shut her down harshly.

"Miss Gremory," the English teacher snapped, "It is a warning of what will happen. The dragons that you know of, no matter their current allegiances for state of being, will always respond to the Ancient Dragons and their gods. Call her now."

Rias put up her finger and a small magic circle appeared. "Sona, you are needed. Please get here as soon as you-. Oh, you're already on your way?" The circle vanished as a knock on the door was heard.

"Enter!" Rias called as Stephen stood up.

Sona entered with the rest of her Peerage. "Rias, I felt the aura of a dragon. What's going on?"

The Gremory Heiress massaged her temples, "My brother forgot to inform both of us when we were given this territory that it still belonged to the dragons. Now the Platinum Dragon is going to call off all treaties if we don't get this resolved. WE have been governing without proper agreements, over an ancient dragon nesting ground. It is a situation that could end the Faction War with the complete elimination of our Faction leaving Heaven and the Fallen Angels to fight it out."

Sona turned to the only dragon present in the room, "Stephen-san, I apologize for this oversight. We were not informed and the elders were too happy to have a Devil territory on Earth. I trust that this can be resolved today?"

He nodded and drew from his bag a document file which he opened and laid on the desk. "Read it and sign on the indicated lines. Then make a copy and send it to your siblings with a warning of what almost happened. Miss Sitri?"

Sona glared at him for speaking so sharply at her, then remembered the situation.

"Take it easy on Serafall. Bahamut is aware of what was going on at the time. Her part in this incident will not be held against her. Satan Lucifer got lucky."

The girls read the agreements thoroughly not wanting to miss a single possible loophole. There weren't any. It was ironclad. However, there were two things of note.

"So, the wards that are keeping us penned in here must be removed by the New Year and the signees are freed from any potential or current marriage agreements due to the necessary tasks in governing a dragon nesting ground?!" Rias shouted.

The resident part dragon clapped his hands to his ears as Morgan and Harry both plugged theirs.

"Rias, do not shout. It is not necessary. And yes, any marital obligations are rendered null and void due to the time needed to monitor and police the territory. That part will remain secret for now."

Rias reached for a pen and quickly signed where it was indicated for her to sign on both documents before handing them to Sona who quickly did the same thing. They quickly wrote letters to their elder siblings and placed them on top of the documents. The documents flashed brightly and vanished in a pair of magic circles with the symbol of Bahamut on them.

"Anything else? Stephen?" The teen held up his hand for silence and then flicked it. Suddenly they could hear Sirzechs in his office. "Ooo, a letter from Ria-tan, let's see." Bang! A loud explosion was heard before the sound was cut off.

The Devil Heiresses faced the teen.

"Glitter bombs," he said, "It will take him weeks to get it all off."

"What kind of glitter is it?" Rias asked.

"Pink glitter."

The room burst out in laughter.

After the amusement had died down, Sona left with her Peerage. They had some refiling to do and it was going to take several hours to accomplish. The rest of those present settled down and they were back to business.

"So, why exactly are you here in Japan?" Akeno asked.

"Null's time travel experiment. I got spat out hard in a Tokyo alley where I met my teacher. From there, I learned what I could and ended up meeting Bahamut and Tiamat again where they arranged for tutors in Dragon magic while they tried to contact my mother. That took longer than expected so my teacher ended up raising me for a few years. Also, I can't stand the European magical community." Stephen remarked.

"Indeed," Morgan said as Harry remarked, "They're extremely behind the times. They still use quills and parchment for writing and candles and torches for light. They are so prejudiced against anyone they view as lesser and have no problems treating their fellow man as nothing more than animals. Avoid going there if possible."

"That bad?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," came the chorused reply.

"Anyways," Stephen continued, "After living in Tokyo for several years then going overseas to Britain for a year as an exchange student and having plenty of interactions with the Japanese supernatural world, I went to Kyoto for a couple of months to try and reform the group I am apart of. Yasaka was extremely helpful once she was informed of what I was trying to do and who had taught me much of the magic that I know. It was from her that I learned about what had happened to Kuroka. Luckily, I had some contacts who were able to help and we found her. During that time, I met Spear, Raven, Blarg and Raja. We eventually managed to reform the group and get it integrated into the Japanese magical and nonmagical law enforcement."

He took a sip of water and went on.

"Jasper and James, we ran into on a recruiting trip through the dimensions. At first, they were a little apprehensive, then when we had to deal with a rather nasty group of rogue magicians, they decided to join up. I had already been reunited with my mother by then, but she was off doing some gathering of books for the group so I reported back to the temporary headquarters. No, you don't need to know where headquarters is at."

"At this point, my teacher, the Witch of Wishes, had determined that I had learned all that I could for the time being. Anything else would have to wait until I was eighteen. No, Miss Himejima, it was nothing dirty. It is really powerful magic that I would not dare to try if I wasn't at least part-dragon."

Akeno blushed as the Prince of Dragons caught her thought train and quickly derailed it. Rias laughed at her friend while Koneko muttered, "Akeno is a pervert."

"From there, I spent the next several months honing my natural Draconic magic and learning as much of the history, language and writing as I could. Luckily, I've always had a certain skill with languages and writing. In that time Fireteam Dragon, what we call our gaming group slash strike team, formed and the others were able to bond with their dragons when they received their eggs. Stormfast is not my bonded companion, she's wild and does as she pleases."

He stopped briefly to catch his breath.

"Eventually, mom sent a letter saying that she had settled down in the mountains surrounding this town so I left Kyoto and came here. The mountains were perfect for training and could hide a decent number of dragons with plenty of room for territories. However, only the youngest ones and the most ancient moved. The youngest as they could see the advantage of living in groups at such a stage in life as well as having easy access to elders for advice or to their gods and the ancients because they wanted a change in their long lives. They get rather bored."

Rias leaned back, and made herself comfortable. Stephen was giving a bit of his background without giving anything important up. Then she asked, "Why are you telling us all this?"

The part-dragon narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Because you need to know this so that you can inform others that you run into just who keeps an eye on Japan."

He went on with his story.

"As this was going on, Kuroka was undergoing medical training under the watch of qualified Metallics who were doctors on the day shifts. That there is the most rigorous medical course you might ever take. It's not just cuts and scrapes, but serious wounds and mothers giving birth as well as the dragon side of things. Mom grew bored after a while and having a certain knack for teaching, she applied for the opening here as an English teacher. It helps that we both speak it fluently."

"I came along as I heard things about this particular school and wanted to investigate. Unlike my teacher, however, I make a point of not using magic to spy. She's a bit of a creep."

Everyone sniggered. They all knew the type, Rias especially. Riser Phenex classified as a creep of the highest order. The Perverted Trio were a close second, although Issei Hyoudou just seemed to be a tag along and scapegoat for when they got caught.

Elsewhere, a certain black haired, claret eyed woman sneezed, spraying saké everywhere. A certain Phenex sniffled as though he had a cold and three perverts shivered.

"So, are you religious?" Rias asked once the humor had died down.

"Not really, no," the teen replied. "I give my respects to my elders, but they told me the instant I start worshipping them that they'll squash me like a bug."

"Quite literally in your case," Rias remarked.

"Won't get angry," murmured Koneko, "Will get even."

"Indeed, Fuzzball," the Prince of the North Wind replied. "Anything else, Rias?"

"I can't think of anything," she looked around at her Peerage, who shook their heads in the negative. Sensei Fay stood up from her seat with Harry and the three left the O.R.C club room and headed out to the car. Once Morgan had gotten on the road leaving town, Harry spoke up.

"So, what was all that about? I've never seen an interrogation like that before, even from Hermione when she is in a research rant."

Morgan spoke from up front, "That was simply a declaration of intent, Harry. It was also in a very clear way a warning to the Three Factions as a whole."

Stephen grunted, "You obviously felt the presence emitted by Tiamat and Bahamut both, yes?" When Harry nodded in affirmation the eighteen-year old continued.

"That was a message saying that the old Dragons will not tolerate any of Three Factions nonsense for much longer or any attempts of converting any Dragons, myself or you to their faction. Meddle not in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and good with salt."

"Or never tickle a sleeping Dragon," Harry snarked.

Morgan laughed as Stephen said, "That depends on how much alcohol they have had to drink the night before, especially if there was a drinking contest involving Brimstone, Blarg, Ravine, the Witch of Wishes, and a very large pile of treasure on the line as well as pride. Nonetheless, the Devils got off easy today. Null wasn't with us. That would have been dangerous. His aura is much, much stronger and he doesn't suffer fools gladly at all."

Harry thought about something for a moment and then cautiously gave his opinion on something, "I think that Bahamut and Tiamat were speaking with me when I was unconscious. Their voices sounded exactly the same. It was almost as if they really cared."

Stephen patted Harry on the back as Morgan turned up onto the mountain road that would take them to the house, a road that was full of hairpin turns and switchbacks, especially as it went further into the mountains.

"That is because they do. Dragons as a race look out for each other and a child or hatchling in danger is something that none will ignore. Bahamut, having had a hatchling understands the parental instinct. I assume he was the first one to speak?"

Harry nodded in affirmation.

"He is less harsh than Tiamat, and both are less harsh than their brother Null. That is why they spoke to you. Tiamat, though she never had the desire to have children, aside from a brief fling with the Red Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig, as the affection of a somewhat cranky aunt that enjoys absolute authority and stirring up trouble. My sister was very near and dear to her and as Nimueh's descendent, that affection extends to you, Harry. Both will take a great interest in you. They may also have you complete the same trial that I must undertake in time, but that is dragon parenting for you."

Morgan pulled the car into the drive and parked under the awning in front of the door. Someone was standing there. She was tall and nymph-like, slender, with long, very dark, reddish brown hair, slightly pointed ears and bright green eyes. The woman was dressed in a deep red dress and black heels.

As the three got out, Harry felt a faint attraction to her, which vanished immediately. There was also the hint of water, like a powerful torrent rushing over a waterfall deep within some wild jungle, beautiful, but very deadly and treacherous. She moved with a sylvan grace, otherworldly, not human.

The woman spoke, and it was enchanting, quite literally. Musical and seductive in quality, "Mother it is good to see you again. Little brother, why didn't you tell me that you where engaged that last time we met?"

Morgan Embraced the woman and stood aside as Stephen hugged her tightly and planted a kiss of her cheek, causing the woman to blush.

"It is good to see you again, Nimueh. And as for your question, the last time I saw you, I wasn't engaged yet!"

The three adults laughed, Nimueh's the most magical in nature. She then caught sight of Harry, whom Stephen beckoned forwards.

As he moved closer, Harry realized that Nimueh was feyer than he thought as he got a good look at her eyes. They were cat-like, with slit pupils.

"And whom are you, young one?" The part nymph queried.

"Harry James Potter, ma'am," he answered.

Nimueh lifted a very fine eyebrow and turned to her younger brother.

"Nimueh, may I introduce you to your grandson. After fifty-six generations, you still have family."

The nymph-like woman sucked in a shocked breath and her cat-like eyes widened. She then embraced Harry tightly as a stunned silence filled the air.

 **End Notes**

Thank you to all those who have take the time to both review and vote. I really appreciate it guys and gals. With Christmas next week, I estimate that it'll be about the New Year before Chapter 4 is up so please don't rush me on that. I have family I want to spend time with and I doubt I'll get anything done. If I get anything else done, I might post before Christmas but don't count on it please. Rock Drake out!


	5. Chapter 4 It Begins

**_AN: Hey Guys, sorry it has been so long. Life got in the way as I'm working now. However, that doesn't mean I'll stop posting, it just means things will take a little longer. I just don't have as much free time as I used to. For the results of the poll of which Dragon from Dungeons and Dragons should Harry be paired with as a companion, The Silver Dragon won with 14 votes, with The Blue coming in second with 8 votes, and the Black with 6 votes. Congratulations to all of you who voted for the Silver._**

 _From Chapter Three: Stephen growled at Rias, "It was never ceded to the Underworld."_

Chapter 4: It begins

The school week had come and gone and it was finally the end of the school week. Harry had spent several days getting to know his new family and spent much of his time talking to Nimueh. The part-nymph enjoyed what little time she could with her grandson before she had to leave. But in the end, she left and now it was just the three of them.

It was now Friday, and luckily, Morgan didn't have any classes to teach. The enchantress was up early that morning doing who knew what and Stephen was having a light snooze out on the front porch after his morning training. Harry was still in bed.

A crunch of gravel jolted Stephen out of his snooze. He looked up. Someone was walking up the drive. He grinned and stuck his head inside and shouted, "Mom can you get Harry up? We have company!"

With this he vanished. Not long after, a tall, pale skinned long black-haired woman came into view. She was wearing a grey skirt, thigh high black boots, a white and black jacket with a dragon crawling all over the sleeves, with black gloves and her hair was loose, flowing down her back. Her eyes, half-lidded, had cranberry red irises. This was the Witch of Wishes herself.

Behind the woman stood a young man, more like a high schooler himself, who had black hair, deep blue eyes, was tall, lanky, and dressed in a rather smart black school uniform. This was Watanuki, the Witch's erstwhile apprentice and part time worker.

The part-timer was jittery and jumped when he heard a door hinge squeak. The Witch shook her head and strode up to the front door and knocked. The two waited for a moment and then it opened. Morgan was standing there and she smiled.

"Come in, both of you, please," the enchantress said, inviting the two inside. The Witch and her part-timer entered the house and Morgan brought them to the sitting room.

Tea was set out and poured and idle chit chat began for a while. Then a smug voice was heard from the entryway.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the _Wicked Witch of the East_! Corrupt any innocents of late?" The Witch and Watanuki turned around. Standing there, with a neutral look on his face was Stephen.

The dragon prince strolled into the room and approached the Witch. The part-timer began to stand up to defend his boss when the red-eyed woman stood and smiled. Then something surprised him. The newcomer embraced his boss!

"Yuuko-niisama, it's good to see you again!" The now named Yuuko laughed, "How long have you been waiting to call me that?"

"Call you what? Wicked Witch of the East or niisama?"

Yuuko gently shook Stephen by the shoulders as Morgan laughed.

"You know what I mean," the Witch replied.

Stephen laughed, "Awhile."

Yuuko bopped him gently on the nose and they sat down, waiting for Harry. Morgan explained to Yuuko what was going on. This caused the witch to frown. Putting a child into a potentially deadly competition with no help that trained adults would have died from was reprehensible to her.

Stephen heard the stairs creak. Harry was coming down. A few seconds later, the wizard appeared in the room. Everyone's attention turned to him.

"Clow?" Yuuko asked standing up, her eyes narrowed at Harry. She shook her head as she got a better look at him, "No, not Clow, your eyes are green, Clow's were blue. Still…, there's something similar."

Harry was confused and he glanced at Stephen who just softly smiled.

"Later," the Dragon Prince murmured, "Just humor Yuuko."

He snapped his fingers, catching Yuuko's attention and simply said, "Getting off tangent."

The Witch of Wishes rolled her red eyes, and circled Harry, who felt like he was some prey animal being sized up by a predatory cat.

"Hmmm," the Witch hmmed, continuing her appraisal of Harry. Eventually, she stopped and spoke to Morgan.

"I'll take him on. He shows promise, and if what you say is true, and I have no reason to doubt that, he'll be just as much of a joy to teach as Stephen was. Of course," she drawled, "I do require payment."

Stephen snapped him fingers and a surge of magic could be felt and then it vanished.

"Done." He said. "It awaits you at your shop. I'm quite sure that you will enjoy it."

"Huh?" asked Watanuki, standing up.

"Oh, you wonderful boy!" Yuuko shouted with glee, "Is it really what I think it is?!"

Stephen inclined his head to his teacher. "Yes. Spirit saké made from a nymph's spring and wine aged for a thousand years as well as a few magical items that I thought you might enjoy."

"You sweet, sweet boy!" Yuuko squealed hugging the Dragon Prince tightly.

He grunted, "Yuuko, can't breathe. Need air!"

She released him and he gasped to get his breath again.

Yuuko turned to Morgan, "Just send him by in the afternoons after class. We'll start the week after this. If I'm out, Watanuki will be there to keep an eye on him. Take care now!"

Stephen led his teacher and her part-timer out of the house and saw them on their way. When he returned, Harry was sitting down in a chair his eyes wide.

"What the heck just happened?" The wizard asked.

Morgan laughed as Stephen explained, "That was the phenomenon known widely as Yuuko Ichihara, the Space-Time Witch. You'll learn a lot from her, trust me."

"I see."

Just then the phone rang. Morgan answered it.

"Hello? Oh dear! Yes, yes, I'll be quite happy to fill in for you. It's not a problem, you focus on getting better. Alright, good bye." She hung up.

"Boys, it appears that one of the other teachers has fallen ill and they need me to fill in. Get yourselves ready and we'll head to the school."

Harry rushed off to get dressed and five minutes later he was dressed. Stephen and Morgan were waiting in the car already and the young wizard hopped in.

* * *

Kuoh Academy

When the three arrived at the academy, Morgan hurried off to the class that she was going to fill in. Stephen and Harry were left to their own devices so they wandered the grounds for a while. With neither being a student of the school, no one said anything, although Sona gave Stephen a glare when he passed by.

Eventually, they wandered down to where the kendo club was practicing. Harry could hear shouts as the girls practiced. Stephen jerked his head.

"Come on, I'll introduce you. Can't have you be a wallflower now," he teased.

Harry rolled his eyes, "So says the one with the fiancé that would make any man sell his mother just to have a single date with her."

Stephen laughed, "True! Very true."

They entered the dojo. Sure enough, the kendo club was all there, paying full attention to their practice. Stephen raised a finger to his lips in a silent signal to Harry to stay quiet. And then he slammed the door closed. _Bang!_

The girls all shrieked in fear and whirled around bringing their shinai up to hit perverts. When they saw who was standing there the third-years cajoled the younger members back into practicing as Stephen grabbed two wooden longswords and tossed one to Harry.

This drew the club's attention again as Stephen was known throughout the campus as being a master with the straight sword and several of the third-year members could attest to that fact.

Two of the second years, a pink haired girl with reddish pink eyes and a brown-haired girl with dark yellow-brown eyes wandered over to watch as Stephen guided Harry through the very basics of using a straight sword.

"Alright, now we'll run through a basic drill. Ready?"

Harry nodded his assent and raised the wooden sword.

"Ferro! Fenestra! Donna! Ferro! Mind your footwork. Good parry Harry! Keep it going. Now thrust! Just like that! Now from the roof! Not too wide now, that gives your opponent a chance of hitting you. Now…Mordstreich! Good dodge! Very good."

The two were getting faster and faster with the basics Stephen was teaching and Harry was doing pretty well until Stephen sent a pommel strike straight for his face that he did not catch. Luckily, Stephen stopped the blow just in time.

"Ok, that was good. That last move was to catch you off guard. Very well done for a beginner, although you aren't ready for a full speed bout. Take a break, Harry and get some water."

One of the third years tossed Harry a water bottle from the large package that they kept in the dojo. Harry easily caught it and sat back as Stephen took a breather. The platinum-eyed teen was then approached by one of the third years and a quick discussion took place.

The third year then shouted, "Katase! Murayama! You're up!" and gestured to Stephen who settled into a starting position. The pink-haired girl and the brown haired one readied themselves as the third-year counted down.

"Three!" Stephen's eyes closed and he tightened his grip.

"Two!" Murayama and Katase held their shinai up higher and prepared to attack.

"One!" Rias walked in as she had heard shouting with Akeno.

"Begin!" Time seemed to slow as Stephen raised his head and his eyes shot open. They blazed with a burning flame and spirit.

With a loud war cry, Murayama and Katase charged in bringing their shinai down upon Stephen with blistering speed. He however, easily dodged around Katase, striking her hard across the back, knocking the wind out of the pinkette and putting her out of the fight.

Now only Murayama was left. She raised her shinai again and gritted her teeth and flung herself straight into the fight. _Crack! Crack! Crack!_ Went the wooden blades as Stephen parried several blows from the brunette. The bout continued for another few minutes, neither opponent making any real headway.

That is until Murayama though she saw an opening in Stephen's guard and tried to end the bout. She swung her blade towards his side but it was a trap. The wooden longsword flickered to the side and caught the shinai. The force of the blow sent it spinning out of Murayama's hand and this blow of the sword allowed her opponent to end the fight the same way Harry's had ended.

With a driving blow of the pommel, straight to the solar plexus, Stephen knocked Murayama off her feet and onto her rear end gasping for breath. The entire dojo burst into applause, for all participants had performed well, even Katase who had been taken out in the first few seconds of the bout.

The downed girls finally caught their breath and were helped back up by a smiling Stephen. Murayama then asked, "Why haven't you taken on Kiba yet if you're this good?"

The teen laughed, "Because he would get hurt. He's under my level of mastery, but close enough that it wouldn't be a bout, but a full-on fight. That's the difference. I've trained since I was five in this stuff, not for dueling, but for combat. There's a difference in mental state that I would use with him that I do not use here."

"And what's that?" Rias spoke up from the doorway.

"The difference, Miss Gremory, is that I would be in the mindset of taking him out permanently. Full fledged combat, one left standing. I would treat is an actual battle for my life." Rias made a sound of understanding and left.

"Why?" Someone asked.

"That's my training and I'll go no further. That's all you need to know." Stephen replied. "Any of the bouts that I have had or will have with any of you will never be that intense."

"So, you were pulling those punches?" Murayama queried.

"For safety, yes," the teen answered. The lunch bell then rang and the girls rushed to get changed. Stephen and Harry put up the swords that they were using and left the dojo.

They wandered outside and then heard rustling near the outer wall of the changing room. And a voice complaining, "Matsuda, Motohama can I have a chance now?" Stephen groaned, "They're at it again," and marched over to the spot.

"Haven't I told you three to leave those girls alone?" He growled, blocking the exit.

"Guys, run!" A boy's voice shouted and three teen males burst from the cover. It was Issei, Matsuda and Motohama again, peeping as usual. However, escape was not to be.

Harry, being not far behind his uncle, stuck out a leg in the only gap that they could escape from.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

The three perverts fell flat on their faces. Stephen loomed over them. Three faces looked up at him. Issei's seemed resigned, while the other two were scared. The TA took a long look at their faces and immediately knew who to punish.

"Hyoudou, get to lunch. I don't want to ever find you over here again." Needless to say, Issei got.

"As for you two…," he grabbed Matsuda and Motohama by their collars and dragged them to the principal's office. Luckily the door was open as Sona exited. She raised an eyebrow and just shook her head. _"It's about time at least two of them were dealt with,"_ she thought. "They were spying on the Kendo Club again, I take it?" She asked.

The platinum eyed teen grunted, "Yes, and this time Hyoudou was somewhat innocent of any crime. That's why he's not here right now. I gave him a warning though so hopefully he should heed it." Sona shook her head and walked off, heading to the Student Council office.

Stephen dragged the two perverts into the principal's office where the law was laid down. The two were told that if they were caught one more time, they would be suspended for a month and any incidents after that would result in expulsion. They were then dismissed. Matsuda and Motohama quickly got out of there and Harry and Stephen lazily wandered off campus, knowing that no one would protest.

The two eventually ended up in the park where Stephen spotted Yuuko sitting on a bench and went to talk to his teacher. He wanted to inform her about what Kuroka had found in Harry's scar.

Harry, left to his own devices, ended up by one of the large ponds and started skipping stones and he sank into his thoughts trying to come to grips with everything. He sighed, "As usual, I just can't seem to be normal at all. Everything strange always happens to me. Although I bet Hagrid would be over the moon over me being related to several Dragon gods."

Harry continued his musings as nearby, Stephen was in a hushed discussion with Yuuko, the witch having been extremely alarmed with what Kuroka had found in her new student's scar.

The sun reached its zenith and the afternoon wore on when Issei Hyoudou entered the park. The brown-haired pervert had finally been let out of school for the day and boy was he depressed. First, as usual he was treated as though he had some horrible disease by the girls. This he could deal with as it was relatively normal for the second year. However, it was the second thing that bugged him. His best buddies tried to abandon him to the mercy of not only the Kendo Club, but Stephen-san.

"Geez, thanks a ton guys. While you two actually were punished this time, I still have yet to realize my dream for a harem or even a girlfriend. Things were looking up there for a moment after helping that kid Harry, but then things went back to the way they were!"

He kept mumbling to himself as he wandered the park, and spotted Harry skipping stones however made no move to interact. He could easily see Stephen talking to a woman that while extremely hot, looked like the TA's older sister or relative and he was in no mood to piss either one of them off. Issei wandered off deeper into the park and out of sight.

Harry eventually finished skipping stones and went exploring as his uncle caught up with his new teacher. The young wizard sensed something strange and wanted to check it out. He followed the sensation, not knowing that he was being followed by Kuroka. The Nekoshou wanted to keep a close eye on the boy as nasty things were moving.

Harry eventually found himself on a bridge overlooking the small river that ran through the park. As he gazed out over the flowing water, Harry heard footsteps behind him. He pivoted around to see who was there.

Approaching him nervously was a teen girl, roughly the same age as him, maybe a year or two older, dressed in a school uniform that while he didn't recognize it, Harry knew wasn't Kuoh Academy's uniform. Her long hair was black and straight and she had violet eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"A-ano are you Harry Potter?" She asked nervously.

This of course should have put Harry on edge, but after spending going on four years in the wizarding world and having everyone know his name Harry simply sighed and answered her, "Yes, that's who I am. Let me guess, you want an autograph or something?" This last was said rather bitterly as Harry understandably hated any reminder that he survived and his parents had not.

At this, the girl's eyes widened in shock and in the branches not far away, Kuroka's eyes narrowed. The girl answered his quickly.

"N-no! I'm My friends they…um, they noticed that I was attracted to you after you came here and was too shy to notice." The girl scuffed a shoe against the ground in embarrassment as Harry's emerald gaze held her form. "They pushed me to ask you if you would be my boyfriend!"

By this time her face was completely red and Harry stood there shocked. However, the young wizard had become slightly more cautious since August and he replied, "That's a little forward Miss. Especially since we've only just met and I don't even know your name, though you seem to be well aware of mine."

The girl eeped, "My apologies! Ah, this is so embarrassing and my friends are probably watching too! I'm Yuuma Amano, please take care of me. Maybe we should just start out as friends then….," she trailed off as Harry approached her. The wizard, out of the corner of his eye caught a quick glance of Kuroka looking completely human wandering amongst the planted beds.

"Let's start out with getting to know each other first, eh Yuuma? Perhaps on Sunday afternoon as some relatives of mine have made prior arrangements for this evening and tomorrow."

Yuuma giggled softly, "Hai, that will work. Oh, dear, I have a project that I'm working on with my friends and I'm going to be late! I'll see you Sunday afternoon!" She ran off and Harry stood there smiling softly to himself.

"It's nice that there are some people in this world who don't care about my fame." He turned around and headed back to Stephen.

Kuroka caught up to him. "Nya, be careful Harry," the Neko said as she escorted him back to where Stephen was waiting.

"Why is that Kuroka? She was just a teenage girl. There's thousands of them in this country alone." Harry remarked.

"Yes," the black-haired Neko answered slowly, "But you still should be careful. Like the gangs that plague many cities and the mob in the United States, Japan has organized crime groups. The Yakuza. Ruffians thought they may be, they are still dangerous. That girl could be a Yakuza member or something else."

The voluptuous woman continued, "I made that mistake in trusting the wrong person and it led to me becoming part of a Devil's Peerage and being experimented on. And we both know what that lead to. Me slaying my previous master and Shirone paying for it as well as me being on the run for a number of years before I ended up running into Stephen again. Never judge someone by the first meeting alone, especially when dealing with the supernatural."

"I understand," Harry sighed, "But I'm still going."

Kuroka smiled and softly remarked in amusement, "And that is your choice. You'll learn a lot about that from Ichihara-san."

They had returned to where Stephen was waiting. By now Yuuko had left, although the witch promised to stop by over the weekend to examine Harry's scar. The area around them was clear of people so Kuroka summoned a magic circle and teleported them back to the mansion.

Later that weekend

It was now Sunday, and Harry was heading out to meet Yuuma. On the previous day, Yuuko had stopped by again to examine his scar and what the witch found disturbed her greatly. She didn't say anything though and rushed off after conferring with Kuroka leaving Harry greatly confused.

"I'm heading out!" He called to the house at large, Morgan was somewhere in the mansion so he hoped that she'd heard him. Stephen was also out doing who knew what and Kuroka had vanished again.

When he received no reply, Harry shrugged and made his way to the transportation circle in the grounds and teleported out to Kuoh where Yuuma told him to meet her.

"Harry!" A girl's voice called. He turned around, it was Yuuma. She was dressed in a pink ruffled shirt that emphasized her rather sizable bust and showed a bit of cleavage and a black skirt as well as platform shoes with a bangle on her wrist.

"Yuuma," he said in greeting, "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go shopping," she said and dragged him off to the shopping district.

Over the next several hours, Harry was dragged by a very happy Yuuma to numerous clothing stores and shops. The wizard put up with this with amusement as it was clear that she was enjoying herself. Eventually, after stopping for ice cream, they ended up in the park by a fountain.

The two were enjoying the sunset when Issei and a navy haired girl passed by them. The brown-haired pervert looked like he was having the time of his life. Harry shook his head at the pervert's rather obvious thoughts as the two sat down on the far side of the fountain.

"Harry-kun, I have a question," Yuuma asked.

"Hmm?" Harry answered.

"Will you die for me?" She asked.

This froze his thoughts for a moment as he attempted to make sense of what she was asking of him. Caught off guard, he answered her slowly, "What kind of question is that?" Needless to say, he got his answer.

Yuuma's clothes shredded as her body grew taller and more mature, appearing to be in her early twenties. Her straight black hair reached her rear now and her eyes grew darker in shade. Two large black feathered wings emerged from her back.

Yuuma's clothes now consisted of black, strap-like leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, Pauldrons on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. There was also a strange collar around her neck.

Harry was completely caught of guard. _"Damn it, I should have listened to Kuroka's warning. Talk about being a damn Gryffindor!"_ he thought.

Yuuma's voice tumbled to a lower and more erotic pitch, "I can't say that this wasn't enjoyable, naive and childish as it was. Thanks for the gift though," she smiled sinisterly and summoned a spear made of red light and prepared to throw. "I, Fallen Angel Raynare will now end your lowly existence. But don't blame me. Instead, blame the God you put that Sacred Gear in you!"

Raynare threw the light spear at Harry, who in his complete astonishment, couldn't dodge. The Fallen Angel laughed at his fear as death soared at him.

Harry resigned himself to his fate, but just as the spear came within three feet of his chest it burst into thousands of splinters and a large cloud billowed around him.

 _Clang!_

Harry opened his eyes. In front of him was another Fallen Angel. This one had blonde hair and looked like an extremely busty child in gothic Lolita clothing. She was holding another spear, a pink one, and right next to her was Stephen.

Rage poured off of his uncle, as a yell of fear came out from Issei as his girl suddenly transformed as well. A similar collar was on the neck of this woman before a blue spear of light flew in front of her. A male Fallen, dressed in detective gear and a fedora hovered above them, his eyes narrowed.

Stephen flew into action as Raynare created multiple light spears, his blade shattering many of them as the blonde Fallen took to the air to deal with Raynare.

"Come on," Harry heard in his ear. He felt someone grip his wrist and pull him out of the way. It was Kuroka. The Nekoshou was very stern. "I warned you to be careful. You were lucky that Dohnaseek and Mittelt ran into us earlier. Something is very wrong right now and you could have died." Behind them the battle raged.

Raynare was furious. That Mittelt had dared to interfere in her mission was unforgivable! However, at the present moment, she couldn't voice her rage, simply due to the human that was so easily fending off her attacks.

Stephen blocked and parried, shattering light spear after light spear until Harry was safely out of range. Then he really moved. His attacks became stronger and more precise, and while he hadn't landed any hits yet, it gave Mittelt the time to assist Dohnaseek in dealing with the other Fallen.

"Damn it, Kalawarner! What the hell?! You know that Azazel wouldn't condone this!" Mittelt screamed as she tried desperately to stop her normally pleasant friend. Dohnaseek flew in close and tried to knock Kalawarner out, but failed and quickly ended up having to defend himself along with the heavily bleeding and unconscious Issei.

After a while, Stephen subdued Raynare and Kalawarner was knocked out. The fighters looked exhausted. Dohnaseek and Mittelt were bruised rather badly as they limped over to the two unconscious Fallen. They nodded at Stephen and Mittelt spoke, "We'll let Azazel know." They flew off as Kuroka and Harry returned. Just then, a massive presence pressed upon all of them.

A portal opened up and Tiamat stepped out in her human form. The Dragon Queen raised an eyebrow at her nephew. Then she caught sight of Issei. She slowly approached.

As Tiamat neared the wounded boy and red gauntlet with green gems appeared on the boy's left hand. Tiamat grinned evilly. Then a voice spoke.

 **"I should have known that you'd eventually track me down Tiamat,"** the deep masculine voice said, **"But now is not the time to settle scores. I have just barely awoken and already my host is dying. Pervert he may be but I care for him somewhat."**

"Ddraig," Tiamat said slowly, "Aside from the incident which we will deal with at a later time, you have always been respectful of your elders, quite unlike you counterpart Albion. Your host shall live as any dragon should."

The Dragon Queen knelt down and put her hand over Issei's chest, "Thou art a dragon, boy. Live again as one. In the name of Tiamat, the Dragon Queen, RISE!"

A bright flash lit up the surrounding area and then faded away. Issei's wounds had healed and he was now breathing easier.

Ddraig spoke again, **"Thank you, Tiamat. I and my host are in your debt."**

The red gauntlet disappeared and Tiamat turned to her nephew. "I will take the boy home and watch over him until he awakes." She jabbed a finger at the two unconscious Fallen, "Interrogate those two and examine those collars. There is magic that is familiar on them and I want to know what it is."

With this said, Tiamat summoned a magic circle with the five Chromatic Dragon heads on it and transported herself and Issei away.

"Kuroka?" Stephen asked his fiancé, gesturing to himself, Harry, and the Fallen.

"Yes," replied the Neko, summoning her own magic circle and teleporting all of them away from the area. Not too long after, a red magic circle lit up the ground and with a flash, Rias Gremory stepped out.

The crimson-haired devil's eyes narrowed as she cursed, looking around. "Damn it! I was too late!" She vanished into her magic circle again.

* * *

When Raynare woke up, her entire body was extremely sore. She groaned and tried to move, but she couldn't. When she realized this, her violet eyes shot open to take in the situation.

She was in a room, with no windows and a single closed door. There were two beds, one of which was hers and a light hanging from the ceiling. Kalawarner was in the other bed.

"How did I get here? Where am I?" The Fallen murmured to herself, panic slowly rising. Raynare tried getting up off of the bed, but could only sit up. "What the hell?! Kala! Get up!"

Kalawarner sat up groggily, "Raynare? What is it? Hey! I can't move!" The navy haired Fallen thrashed around, trying to get off of the bed but was unsuccessful. After a while, she was too worn out to continue. Both women sat there trying to figure out a way to get out of there.

Not long after, they heard footsteps coming from outside. The door swung open and a large group entered, Stephen in the lead. It shut behind them. The group consisted of Kuroka, Morgan, Tiamat, Bahamut, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, and in the back was surprisingly, Yuuko.

The Prince of Dragons was the first to speak, "Now to get to the bottom of this. And believe me, there _will_ be answers. From both of you."

Raynare was confused, she had no memory of the past forty-eight hours.

A tall man stepped forwards. He was dressed in a kimono, with a thin beard and a blonde fringe to his dark hair.

"Azazel-sama?" Both Kalawarner and Raynare chorused.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, what the hell happened? I sent you to keep an eye on the boys, not attempt to kill them! The both of you are quite lucky that both Dohnaseek and Mittelt concurred that you both were not acting normally over the past two days."

Raynare looked down in shame. She had royally messed up and knew it. Then she spoke, "I don't know what happened, Azazel. The past two days are completely blank, except for my date. All I remember is laughter, darkly amused laughter, and something being placed around my neck and a command to kill Harry. I had no control over my body except during the date. It was like is was locked in my own mind, only able to watch as someone else controlled me."

"Yes," Kalawarner concurred, "The same happened to me, except I might be able place the voice. There was another person there as well, who only spoke a few times."

"Who was it?" Stephen inquired.

"I think it was Kokabiel, the damn warmonger. As for the other person, I could not identify them. They were talking about collars, and controlling wills."

The Dragons in human form growled, and Yuuko's eyes narrowed. "I thought that the last of those accursed things had been either destroyed or locked up in your lair, Tiamat."

"They were," she replied swiftly, "However, it is very likely that others may have found another way to make them or more likely, they are a weaker version from this existence. Witch?"

Yuuko, when addressed spoke, "I am not aware of anyone making the Collars of Control, believe me, _**I**_ would know. Now finding lost ones in some forgotten region of the planet is a distinct possibility, but there were only a few ever made in this world and many of _them_ were destroyed when Rome fell. Only three survived, now one."

She paused, "Luckily, they are limited in what they can control. Dragons, for instance, are completely immune to the collars, most Japanese supernatural beings cannot be touched by them as the collars were a European invention, I myself can overpower them easily and putting one on a higher-powered devil, or angel would fail."

"So, it is likely that Kokabiel either has this remaining collar in his possession, or is in league with someone who does," Sirzechs mused.

"Can we all agree that Raynare and Kalawarner's actions are no fault of their own and that they are innocent of plotting murder and war?" Azazel asked.

"Yes," Morgan said.

"Indeed," Stephen rumbled. Kuroka nodded her assent as Yuuko inclined her head.

The other four in the room quickly agreed and the two Fallen were released.

Tiamat, Bahamut, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel and Yuuko vanished in magic circles as Morgan and Kuroka left the room. Kalawarner teleported herself away as well. Raynare and Stephen were the only ones left and the platinum eyed teen eyed the Fallen woman.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, Raynare. However, you still need to explain yourself to Harry," he growled as she summoned her own magic circle.

"Yes, I guess I do," she replied and vanished as Stephen turned around and closed the door.


	6. Interlude

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Life happened. Anyways, I'm working on chapter five, should be out soon I hope. But until then, here's this.**

Interlude: Hogwarts

The week after the first task, Hogwarts and indeed the British Wizarding World was in complete uproar. The task had not gone according to plan. Howlers were flooding in from the ICW and the French and Bulgarian ministries wanting to know what the hell was going on. Fudge was inundated and they still hadn't figured out what those dragons, if they in fact were dragons, were doing free from a sanctuary.

At Hogwarts, the situation was just the same. Anarchy. Students watching the skies in fear, moving in large groups, or in the case of a few, tearing apart the library with Madam Pince's assistance trying to find out anything, anything at all, on the strange talking dragons. The dragon handlers were in a state of confused discussion, having calling in more knowledgeable handlers to figure out what had happened. Hagrid was often seen in their company doing the best he could to help.

The teachers were absolutely exhausted. Having to ride heard on not one, but three schools after Beauxbatons and Durmstrang decided that if dragons were roaming free, then a stone castle was much better as a defense then a flammable carriage or ship would be. Classes had been cancelled for the week much to the dismay of the Ravenclaws and one bushy-haired Gryffindor. The Heads of the three schools were rarely seen, only taking a quick meal and then vanishing once again into Dumbledore's office. And amusingly, Filch was having an easy week, as no one was willing to go outside and bring back dirt.

On the fifth day of the panic, at lunch, Hermione collapsed onto a bench, her already frizzy brown hair even more so. Everyone scooted away from her, knowing full well that she was not in the mood to be messed with. "Nothing," she growled, "Nothing at all on what those creatures were. I have scoured the entire section on magical beasts of the library and Madam Pince even checked the Restricted section. And there was nothing! I wrote to my parents two days ago because my Dad had mentioned a game his sister played with dragons in them, but I haven't heard anything back." On either side of her a Weasley twin sat, Fred on her left, George on the right and Neville across from her. Ron was staying out of her way as he was still somewhat estranged from her and Harry.

"I'm sure you'll find something Hermione," Neville spoke lowly, knowing that Lavender Brown was seated not far away, "I mean, there has to be something!"

Just then one of the school owls shot through the owlport with a package in its talons and made a beeline straight for Hermione, landing gracefully and waited for the young witch to remove the package before flying off back to the owlery. On top, there was a note from her father.

 _~Hermione,_

 _Your mother and I are not too sure what is going on at school, but I can tell you that here things are quite chaotic. I don't know if what you saw are what are described in the book, I sent you, but based off of your descriptions, they line up with what in being announced not only on all of the British news channels, but the international news as well. Read from page eighty-six through page one hundred eighteen. And as to the crests that you saw, I was able to find that out. They were in order, the symbols of House le Fay, the Platinum Dragon Bahamut, the great black Ancalagon, and the Dragon Queen Tiamat. I hope this helps and stay safe._

 _~Dad_

Hermione tore the wrapping of and there lay a book titled, **Monster Manuel** , with a large fleshy bodied, wide mouthed, tentacle eyed creature gracing the cover. Needless to say, Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall in a hurry and up to the Gryffindor common room, with many of her fellows not far behind. Once she got there, she eagerly began to read the respective pages, ignoring to references to dice. Not long after she started, the rest of Gryffindor House flooded the common room, with Professor McGonagall not too far behind.

When she finished, Hermione set the book down slowly. "Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "What was that all about?"

"Dragons, professor," she answered, "They were dragons. Highly intelligent and magical dragons. I hope the school can withstand their rage."


	7. Chapter 6 Enter Asia, and a hatching

Chapter 6: Enter Asia, and a hatching

Tuesday dawned with a bright sky, but there was no typical beginning of the week slow start that Harry was used to. Before dawn had even broke, he had been woken up unceremoniously by Stephen, who left after making sure that he would not go back to bed.

Grumbling, Harry got changed into something clean and made his way downstairs to breakfast. He snagged something to eat and wolfed it down as Stephen hurried about making sure that he had everything for the day and the Morgan was ready to go. When the clock showed six thirty, Morgan appeared, ready for the day and ushered everyone to the car and they took off to the school, after locking up as they were going to be staying in a townhouse that Tiamat owned for the next few days.

Half an hour later, they were in Morgan's classroom setting up for the day. Testing had begun so everyone needed to stay in their classroom. Once set up was done, Harry was shown around the school by Stephen. Soon enough the students rushed to class and the school went onto intercom silence.

After a few hours, it was time for lunch and Morgan's classes were done for the day. However, she had to step in as a test proctor so Harry went wandering the city near the school for a few hours and Stephen vanished somewhere. Wandering around one of Kuoh's many parks, something got his attention.

"WAAAAH! Oof!" He spun around and saw sprawled on the ground a teen girl with long blonde hair in a nun's dress with wide bright green eyes.

" _ **Warning!"**_ His mind flashed. " _Cuteness Overload! Capacitors reaching maximum!"_

Harry shook his head and ran over to help the girl up. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked helping her up of the ground.

The answer came in Italian to anyone else listening (not that there was anyone else there) but to Harry, who had the knowledge of most major languages shoved into his brain by Bahamut after the Sunday incident.

"Y…Yes, I'm fine. May the Heavenly Father bless you for that. I'm Asia Argento. Who are you?" She answered.

"No one who'll be living much long, given he's heathen scum!" A crazed voice shouted. Standing there with a drawn sword in one hand and a pistol in the other, was a young man with short white hair and beady red eyes dressed in a clerical outfit. Asia became frightened.

"F-father Freed. You were excommunicated two years ago!" The young maiden shook in terror as Harry turned to face this threat.

"Doesn't matter now, since I'm going to enjoy ending both you and that heathen scum with you!" And Freed started to charge in, heading straight for Harry.

A flash of deep maroon flew from the air and embedded itself in the ground between them however, and a very familiar voice shouted at Freed.

"That's far enough Freed. Your time of unrestrained killing is at an end!" Hovering above them, her raven wings spread wide, was Raynare. She was in her usual revealing outfit and placed herself between Freed and Harry and Asia, another light spear in her hand poised to attack.

"Then I'll just kill you first, Fallen scum!" Freed shouted madly and dashed forwards bringing his sword down to cleave Raynare in twain. With blazing quickness, the Fallen parried the blade and sent the mad priest stumbling back. He tried again, now firing his pistol, which sent bolts of light at her, but Raynare wasn't going to fall that easily. She had failed as a Guardian Angel once, but there was not going to be a second time.

Trying something that she'd done long ago, before she fell, Raynare summon as much light energy as she could and attempted to release it in a shielding wave. Freed grew closer and closer with every passing second, his eyes gleaming madly as he prepared to fire again. Raynare swung her hand out in front of her, all the while thinking, _"Father, please, forgive your daughter and if you can hear me, then please, help me!"_

Just then a wave of light blasted out from her hand slamming into Freed and knocking him into a very large tree, winding him. This allowed Raynare to catch her breath, but she knew instinctively that this fight wasn't yet over. However, she took the time to make sure that Harry and Asia were alright. "Are you two unharmed back there?" She said turning around.

"Yeah," Harry said shortly, as Asia peaked out from behind his back. Raynare smiled softly, "Good." Unbeknownst to her however, Freed had recovered from his sling across the park and was rushing in to strike the distracted Fallen woman. Luckily for Raynare, Harry still had his seeker eyes and caught sight of this.

"Look out!" He shouted and Raynare whirled around. Freed's blade was going to hit her, she had no time to block, and at that speed and force, the crazed exorcist would end her life in one strike. Except that Freed had not calculated for one little important variable. Harry's usual response to people in trouble.

Harry reacted on an instinct and level that he had never before reacted. He _moved_. To a normal human, he appeared almost inhuman. His right hand reached for his left hip and grabbed something. As he brought it back to block Freed's attack, there was a hilt in his hand and a straight blade formed from it slowly, as if it were growing from the hilt, silvery bright from pommel to tip and encrusted with gems of deep ice blue. Harry's strike connected dead on with Freed's blade, and miraculously, shattered it into fine dust, the shockwave of which, sent the exorcist sliding back thirty feet.

"You heathen scum! Repent!" Freed screamed drawing his pistol again and taking aim. A deep draconic voice echoed in Harry's mind, _**"You are my successor, my heir. Defeat this fool and listen to the Concordant Dragon's successor. It is your destiny."**_

With this, Harry raised the longsword over his head as it began to glow platinum and, combining his voice with the one in his mind, brought it crashing down in Freed's direction, shouting, _**"BALANCER'S SHINING BLAST!"**_ From the blade the platinum glow shot out streaked out, and into Freed, slamming into him with the force of a fully-loaded runaway half mile long freight train and then shooting up into the sky where it detonated in the shape of a sword balancing on the point of a needle. Needless to say, Freed was dead, his body collapsing to the ground.

Harry stood there, gasping for breath, as Asia and Raynare ran and flew up to him. "Mister, are you alright?!" Asia asked, immediately bringing out her Scared Gear, Twilight Healing. He replied to her, leaning on his new scimitar, "I'm fine, Asia, and please call me Harry." He turned and looked Raynare in the eye, as the Fallen had landed and folded away her wings, "And as for you, Stephen told me what was found out."

Raynare froze. "However, having put under the Imperious curse at school, I don't hold you responsible for your actions." Harry smiled, "Shall we put all that behind us?"

Raynare's eyes widened, "Yes. Let's do that, Harry." Then she quickly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, smiling to herself. Harry blushed red as his mind went to a very happy place. Raynare giggled in amusement at this seen, causing Harry to quickly shake his head to clear it. Just then the three heard rocks crunch nearby.

Coming up the path in a rush was Tiamat and Stephen. The Dragon Queen came to a stop and immediately began questioning them as Stephen went over to investigate the body.

"What just happened? I saw that blast from the other side of the city and I know that symbol. Lendys was here wasn't he? And who's this?" She asked, the last in reference to Asia.

Raynare answered, "Freed Sellzen just happened. He's dead now. Harry killed him with that blast. I don't know who Lendys is." Then Asia shyly introduced herself, "I'm Asia, ma'am, Asia Argento."

Tiamat raised an eyebrow, "The Holy Maiden? I thought you were ensconced in some convent run by the Church."

The blonde-haired girl, stuttered, "I, well, I was sent here by the Church, but-," just then she was interrupted by Stephen. "It's Freed, alright. He's good and dead. I'll send the body to the Church." He extended a hand over the body and the body glowed and then vanished.

"Let them figure out how a dead body landed in the middle of their top-secret facilities." He chuckled grimly. "Send them into more of a panic. I should probably warn Grandfather that we may be getting visited by an angel soon enough."

"And what of the resident devils?" Tiamat sharply asked.

"As you know, Grandfather's still pissed at Sirzechs, so….," he trailed off as Tiamat smiled darkly.

The Dragon Queen turned to the three. "Alright, let's get you back to the school. Harry, do try to take a nap when we get there," she said, turning away. Harry looked at his uncle, who just quirked an eyebrow at him and followed Tiamat. Sighing, Harry followed, Raynare and Asia not far behind.

They made their way back to Kuoh Academy and Tiamat led them to the Old School Building. Stephen grumbled lowly, "Wonderful. We have been summoned by the Great Weeb." Heading up the stairs, they headed to where the O.R.C had its headquarters. Tiamat knocked and waited. After hearing a "Come in," they entered and found sitting in the club room were Akeno and Kiba.

The Dragon Queen lead the group in, Akeno quickly rushing to seat the guests, glaring though at Raynare as she entered, but stopped when Tiamat addressed her, "Miss Himejima, enough."

Stephen fixed Akeno with a looked, "Akeno, where is your manga loving mistress?"

Akeno giggled, "Stephen call her as she is, she's an otaku and you know it. She's in the shower."

"Hmmm, okay then. There were some events that happen today that she may want to hear."

"What events?" Kiba inquired quickly, hearing the shower shut off, hoping that this would speed Rias up. "In two words?" Stephen replied. Kiba gave a short nod. "Freed Sellzen." The Prince of the North Wind said this loud enough that even without Devil hearing, Rias would be able to hear it. Sure enough, there was a shriek of, "Freed Sellzen was in my territory?!" and rushing around. Not long afterwards, Rias came strolling out from her room, looking stunning as usual. Sitting behind her desk, she leaned forwards, and said, "Repeat that again, please."

Stephen couldn't resist the urge to needle Rias first. "I assume that my mother asked you to keep an eye on Harry while she was proctoring, and that is why my aunt here came to fetch me, Great Weeb." Rias froze at this, and then shouted, "I'm a manga enthusiast!" Akeno shook her head, "Rias, you are a weeb."

"I am not a weeb!" Rias shouted

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Both Rias and Akeno were really getting into this argument now when Stephen spoke up. "Hey, exhibitionists! Focus!" While Harry muttered, "Wow, and I though Lavender was a ditz." The two well-endowed girls froze and robotically turned their heads towards the Prince of the North Wind, and shouted, "We are not exhibitionists!"

Kiba couldn't let this fly however. "Rias, Akeno, your current state of attire says otherwise." The two looked down and promptly squealed and darted out of the room. Stephen and Harry were quietly grinning to themselves at the successful prank and Tiamat had dropped her Queen of all Dragons image and was quiet literally rolling on the floor laughing!

Five minutes later, once the boys and Tiamat had gotten rid of their giggles, Rias and Akeno returned, glaring at Stephen. He cut them off however, "I had nothing to do with that, girls. That was entirely on you. However, I believe that we should get down to business. Freed Sellzen was just here apparently threatening my nephew and this young nun, then Raynare here stepped in to defend them, at least, that is what I have gathered."

Raynare inclined her head, "Yes, that's what happened. Freed and I then fought, and after blasting him back several times, I check to make sure that Harry and Miss Argento here were alright. Unfortunately, I did not see Freed recover himself and that very nearly cost me as I was too late to do anything. Harry did see in time and somehow managed to draw and swing a blade in time to shatter Freed's exorcist blade and knocked him back a good distance. After that, I really don't understand what happen, Harry just brought the blade down and an energy blast slammed into that mad exorcist and into the sky and blew up."

Rias leaned in over her desk in curiosity, "Very interesting, do you still have the blade, Harry?" The wizard nodded and pulled it out of the sheath that had formed and placed it on the coffee table as the Gremory Princess moved to examine it. At first glance, it looked like a classic Late Medieval Longsword, albeit a very beautiful one, with silver all over the cross guard and through the hilt to the pommel and encrusted with deep frosty blue sapphires and an etching at the base of the blade in gold as well as strange runes running down the length of the blade on both sides as Harry flipped it over.

Rias looked closer and could sense power in this sword, the origin of which she couldn't pinpoint, but it had some sort of divine aspect to it that screamed JUDGEMENT. It also glowed softly with a silvery light and the Devil heiress dared not touch it. She peered closer to make out the etching. "There's an etching," she said. "Describe it to me," Stephen told her. "It looks like a sword that is balanced on the very point of a needle, and I mean point to point on the needle with a sun around that point. It is gilded and with the runes on it, I can tell this is a very important and very valuable weapon, but that is all."

Stephen and Tiamat shared a look and Bahamut's grandson bent down and picked up the blade. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit and he uttered slowly, with great weight in his voice as he read the runes, "Whomever wields this blade, is the right wise King of all mankind."

"WHAT!?" The Devils in the room yelled out, as did Harry. Raynare and Asia's eyes were wide. Tiamat was laughing, "You do realize that it doesn't actually say that? Although, in a way it does." All heads turned to look at her, except for Stephen who was grinning widely. The Dragon Queen became very serious, "The Iokharic runes on the blade read, Blade of the Balancer, Lendys. That this blade is in Harry's possession in a very telling thing for those who know of the old times, or were there in the case of a few. Especially after that blast, which I assume that you all felt, yes?" The blue haired woman raised an eyebrow and the Devils nodded.

Just then, the final bell rang and the students were dismissed for the day, though most were staying until the clubs were done for the day. Rias turned her thoughts to Freed Sellzen. "What did you do with the body, by the way. We do have to keep things hidden." Stephen shrugged, "It was dealt with. Sent off to the Church with a warning. Though I expect they'll be a little occupied with other things to be worrying about a dead rogue exorcist." "What things?" Harry asked as Rias stared at him with a look in her eyes.

His eye started to minutely twitch. "Really," Stephen said in a deadpan, "I know that Kuoh is a little insulated from the rest of the country, being a student town and all, but you haven't even seen what is going on around the world?" Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Rias called and the door opened to admit Sona and the rest of her Peerage, as the Student Council room had been taken over by graders for testing. Sona instantly saw the stare down going on and asked, "What's wrong now?" Stephen answered her, "Miss Gremory is a major weeb," which caused the red head to protest.

"I fail to see how Rias' obsession with anime and Japan in general is a major problem warranting a stare down." "Miss Sitri, you keep up to date with international news yes?" This question caused realization to dawn on Sona, "Ah, yes, I understand now. Rias?" Sona gestured to the television in the room. "Of course, Sona." Soon enough, the television was on and the news was playing.

" _This is Amy Claire reporting from the Vatican City. Not five minutes ago, what appears to be massive red Dragon landed on top of St. Peter's Basilica. So far, the Holy See has not commented on the very large threat aside from sending representatives to attempt to speak with the massive beast. Citizens of Rome and much of Italy are in a state of watchful panic after several hundred of similar creatures of all colors tore through the skies around major cities. The government requests that everyone remain calm and to not attack the beasts until further notice. Over to you Tom."_

" _Thank you, Amy. Similar situations and sightings have occurred around the world in almost all major cities, but no one currently knows anything about them except that they started only one week ago, not three days after the leaders of every major country received a message from someone important and met at the White House. Who? We currently do not know. What we do know is that whoever sent the message wished for these creatures to live in peace with humanity, and that they appear to be exactly like creatures described in the popular RPG or Role-Playing Game known as Dungeons & Dragons."_

Rias sat down stunned and turned the television off. "So that's what you meant by the Church being busy. I'd imagine that the exorcists must be going insane over all this." "Yes," Tiamat answered, "And with the information that young Lucifer gained last week, I'm quite certain that the Underworld is in a similar state." The Dragon Queen was darkly amused. "Well, then, I must get going. Things to do, Supernaturals to terrorize, ceremonies to prepare." With that, Tiamat disappeared. Stephen looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Well, we need to be getting home. Harry, Asia, Raynare come on, it's time to go. We have business to do tonight." Much to the confusion of the Devils present.

Raynare quirked an eyebrow, but slipped into her Yuuma disguise and followed the two boys and the nun out where they met up with Morgan. The enchantress led them through the streets of Kuoh to Tiamat's townhouse. It was only a few blocks away in the wealthy residential district. Morgan fished out the key that Tiamat gave her and unlocked the door and led the group inside. It was furnished well enough, considering that Tiamat didn't use it all that much. Everyone collapsed, but both Morgan and Stephen knew that it would only be for a short while.

* * *

After an hour-long nap, and a quick dinner, Morgan ushered Harry off to a room with clear instructions to put on the clothes laid out and sent Raynare into another to put something more appropriate for the evening on. When Harry emerged, he was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and black, tight fitting pants with leather boots and greaves on his shins. Over the shirt was something very similar to a tabard of the Middle Ages, divided into quadrants of blue and pure white with a leather sword belt around his waist. Strapped to the belt in a sheath was the sword of Lendys. When Stephen joined them, he was dressed in a similar manner, but had armor on his shoulders and going down his arms and his tabard was golden and white and a multicolored circular amulet around his neck and no blade.

After fifteen more minutes, Raynare finally came out, dressed in a very flattering, but tasteful dress of deep black. Morgan, who was dressed akin to Raynare but in emerald green, stood. "Well then," She said, holding out a card with a fiery magic circle on it, "grab hold." When they did, the circle flashed and the colors around the flashed into flame red and they landed elsewhere. In the middle of a forest, on a path that led straight in one direction. Taking the path as it was lit with orbs of light, they followed it through the forest, eventually emerging into a massive clearing at the foot of an active volcano.

Lava flowed around the edges of the clearing and yet there was in areas piles of snow, warm sand and other strange environmental factors that should not exist together and the air was alive with static-electricity and lightning as the volcano belched black clouds into the sky. This wasn't any place on Earth. Also, in the clearing, all around the edges were Dragons.

From the wildest of Whites to the glitteriest of Golds, all were represented and in great multitude. And they all were huge. Full grown adults to gigantic ancients, they all sat there regally, though expectantly. In the center of the clearing was an altar, made of a flat, mossy boulder and on that boulder sat two eggs.

These eggs were the largest that Harry and, indeed, Raynare had ever seen. Almost three feet tall and a foot wide, they were about the size of a US half-barrel beer keg. The first was of shining silver, and gleamed. On the boys' right, facing the altar, the second egg sat. This one was of deepest blue and while it wasn't reflective, it had a luster to it that seemed to surpass most jewels. Just then, the sound of wingbeats filled the air. It sounded like thunder. Swooping down from the sky were three Titanic Dragons. They were easy to identify as they were so unique.

One of them was Tiamat, the five heads of Red, Blue, Green, Black, and White making it easy to identify the Dragon Queen. The second was Bahamut, as no other Dragon had such platinum scales. The third one, seemed to be a void almost, and screamed Finality with the capital F. Morgan's growl as she caught sight of this one made it rather obvious who this was.

This was Null. The Dragon god of Death and Undeath, and unbeknownst to everyone present, the creator of the Deathly Hallows. The three landed, the ground quaking as they did. Tiamat stood behind the blue egg, and after Null had placed something on the altar, Bahamut behind the silver egg. Morgan quickly realized that Raynare too was being given an egg. And quickly hissed in her ear to stand with the boys. Null stood behind the egg that he had placed. This egg was green, so green that it would blend in with the shadows had it not been so lustrous in the candlelight that illuminated the altar.

"Step forwards," Bahamut commanded and the three slowly approached and ended up in front of the altar, Stephen in front of the blue egg, Harry before the silver, and Raynare gazed upon the green egg. The boys' armor gleamed, Harry's a shining silver, and Stephen's seemed to be different colors depending on the angle.

Null spoke first, his voice a barely audible whisper, "The three of you were chosen for this, though two of you did not know. One of you lost your way long ago, but has found that path again." Tiamat then picked up, speaking with five voices, "Two of you have already begun your journey to your ultimate destiny, while one has barely even started, but yet, you must work together to see it through to the end." Bahamut ended, "The eggs in front of you are not mere pets nor are they just familiars, they are your companions for life. Take them, and place them into the nests beside you and observe."

The three lifted the eggs as from behind Morgan, Asia watched with wide eyes. Slowly, for the eggs were of a decent heft, the three turned. Raynare found a nest that contained a solution of acid and wet leaves and carefully place the unexpected egg down into it. Harry found a pile of snow that, when he placed his egg in it, nestled it gently. Stephen knew what to expect, a pile of warm sand that he partially buried the blue egg in. Everyone watched with baited breath as squeaking could be heard from all three eggs.

Suddenly, there was a cracking of shells, that distinctive sound of cracking eggs. Soon enough, each egg split open and the wyrmling Dragons emerged. Raynare's was such a deep green it was nearly black and with its long neck, flowing sail down from its head to the base of its tail, red eyes and front limbs longer than the back ones, made it rather striking as it shook itself free from the egg, and at a mental explanation from Tiamat, launched itself into the Fallen's arms. The Green spoke, his voice, for it was a male, a bewitching purr, "So, you are the one to be my companion, or I yours, or perhaps both. What will my name be, I wonder?" Raynare thought for a moment, "Aconite is your name, a beautiful but deadly plant. I am Raynare." The Green purred in happiness.

Harry's egg had the top of it blown off in an icy cone blast, causing a localized flurry. The wizard reached down and extended his hands to the wyrmling who squeezed out of the egg and, some how having been informed even though still in its egg, the Silver greeted his companion. "Greetings, heir of Lendys," the young silver spoke, sounding very wise even though he had just hatched, "I am honored to be your companion." As he scrambled up into Harry's arms, the wizard responded, "And I am honored to be your companion, Silvermist." The now named Silvermist gave Harry a smile and clambered up to perch on his left shoulder with his tail coiled around Harry's right arm to help balance the wizard. Harry reached up and gently scratched the wyrmling, causing Silvermist to lean into it more and coo happily.

Stephen waited for his Dragon to hatch. Soon enough, it did. The exposed part of the egg was lifted up and the hatchling ever so gently tipped it off. One look was all that was needed. Clytemorrenestrix would be her name, Nestrix for short. The Blue wyrmling was a beautiful thing. Most of it was the deepest ultramarine, except for the underside of its wings and underbelly which were a pale sandy yellow. Just a nub of the distinctive horn that would later grow in was there. The Blue spoke, her voice calm and level, but with a hint of pride, "Greetings Concordant one. It is a pleasure to meet you." Stephen smiled, "And you as well, Clytemorrenestrix. I name you after a distant ancestor of mine, long since gathered to her forefathers. Please accept this." Clytemorrenestrix gave a smile, "I do accept this honor, though perhaps on a daily basis you just call me Nestrix?" "Of course, Nestrix." Stephen extended an arm, dispelling his armor so Nestrix would not hurt herself, but the young she dragon flared her wings and, miraculously, managed to take off for the short distance to end up around and on Stephen's shoulders, where she lay like a cat.

Morgan and Asia rejoined the three as the two male wyrmlings eyed each other and mentally agreed that yes, they would be friends. The group of eight looked up as Bahamut spoke again, "Congratulations, to all of you. I eagerly await your futures' when you take your proper places." A subtle tail twitch from Tiamat had all of the Dragons in the clearing raising their heads and as one, letting their elemental breaths fly high into the sky where, after colliding, exploded into the greatest fireworks show ever. When the lightshow had ended, Bahamut spoke again, "Now, it is time for you go head home. It is getting late and all of you, including the hatchlings, need sleep." A bright flash of light blinded them for a moment and then all eight found themselves back in Tiamat's townhouse.

Exhaustion then caught up to all of them, including the wyrmlings and they all staggered off the get changed and go to bed. The lights had barely been turned off before they all were fast asleep.


End file.
